Warriors of the North: Storm Rising
by Crazy Fennec Fox
Summary: There are four clans who have made their home far in the north, where leafbare is longer, colder, and often deadly during the Ice Moons. Greenleaf is the opposite, warm, and short. This is Stormkit, resident of Dawnclan. Watch her grow and become the cat she was meant to be. *ON HIATUS*
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**_Dawnclan_**

Leader:

Pinestar-black she-cat with green eyes flecked with amber

Deputy:

Stoneclaw-dark gray tom

Medicine cat:

Sunfall-old golden she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Blizzardpelt-white tom with thick fluffy fur

Mossheart-tortoiseshell she-cat **(apprentice: Foxpaw)**

Sandpelt-sandy coloured tom **(apprentice: Falconpaw)**

Brackenfur-mottled brown tom

Oakfur-light brown tom with a white tipped tail

Rainsong-beautiful silver she-cat with darker flecks **(apprentice: Sparrowpaw)**

Firelight-red she-cat with blue eyes

Birchtail-cream and brown tom

Owltalon-brown and white tom

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw-reddish brown she-cat

Foxpaw-red she-cat

Falconpaw-mottled brown tom

Queens:

Silvermist-light gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stoneclaw's kits:

Stormkit-bluish gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Willowkit-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white tipped tail

Dappleleaf-dappled gold and brown she-cat, mother of Sandpelt's kits:

Leafkit-golden tabby she cat with green eyes

Mousekit-small brown tom with amber eyes

Lichenkit-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Graywater-dark gray she-cat

Larkwing-brown she-cat

**_Marshclan_**

Leader:

Cinderstar-old dark gray tom

Deputy:

Emberflight-black she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Brackenleaf-brown tabby tom **(apprentice: Littlepaw)**

Warriors:

Cloudyfur-pale gray and white tom

Paleleaf-light brown she-cat

Sandfoot-dusty gold tom

Frogleap-black, gray and white tom **(apprentice: Rushpaw)**

Fawnnose-cream she-cat with a black spotted back

Berrywhisker-cream she-cat with white speckled paws

Flameclaw-russet tom

Apprentices:

Littlepaw-small brown and black she-cat

Rushpaw-thin brown tom with thin black strips

Queens:

Amberleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Sandfoot's kits:

Mosskit-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Gorsekit-dusty gold tom

Elders:

Mistyeye-light gray she-cat, blind in one eye

**_Rippleclan_**

Leader:

Harestar-brown and white tom

Deputy:

Grassfur-pale brown tom

Medicine cat:

Tawnycloud-pale ginger tabby **(apprentice: Birdpaw)**

Warriors:

Ravenwing-small black she-cat

Seedpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Thorntail-golden tom

Iceclaw-white tom **(apprentice: Snowpaw)**

Jaystorm-gray tabby tom

Shadelight-black and white tom

Swiftwind-white and ginger she-cat **(apprentice: Hazelpaw)**

Apprentices:

Hazelpaw-brown tabby with a white chest and amber eyes

Snowpaw-white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Queens

Honeynose-pretty golden she-cat,mother of Jaystorm's kits:

Cloverkit-pale gray she-cat

Sunkit-pale yellow tom

**_Streamclan_**

Leader:

Creekstar-gray and white she-cat

Deputy:

Troutclaw-bluish gray tom

Medicine cat:

Raincloud-pale gray she-cat

Warriors:

Fogheart-dark gray tom

Shrewtooth-small brown tom

Nettlemist-white and gray she-cat

Swallowflight-golden she-cat

Pebblefoot-dark gray, tom, almost black

Otterpelt-light brown tom

Sagesplash-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentices:

Reedpaw-black tom

Maplepaw-golden brown she-cat

Queens:

Brindlefoot-tortoiseshell female, pregnant with Troutclaw's kits


	2. Chapter 1: New 'Paws

** AN: This is my first story so I'm still learning. You can't really hurt my feelings so don't hesitate to criticize. In fact, I will welcome any kind of constructive criticism. ([As of 8-18-2015, I think]: please don't be scared off by the terrible first chapters because they get better!)**

* * *

** Chapter 1: New 'Paws**

Stormkit yawned, trying to remember why she felt so excited. Then she remembered, they were becoming apprentices today! She glanced at Willowkit. The silver tabby was still fast asleep, white tipped tail twitching. Stifling laughter, Stormkit pounced on it. Willowkit rolled over and glared at her, "Stormkit, what do you want? I was sleeping!"

"Obviously. Come on, Let's play moss ball!" Stormkit gathered some moss in her paws and batted it towards her sister who tossed it back, too high for Stormkit to reach, so the little blue-gray tabby leapt for it and fell over in the process. Playfully she retrieved the moss ball and, with a malicious gleam in her eyes, batted it at Willowkit, hard. The silver tabby squealed as the moss ball hit her square in the face and squealed even louder when Stormkit pounced on her.

"Stormkit, Willowkit, please, we're trying to sleep for StarClan's sake," Silvermist meowed patiently. Their nose had woken the sleeping queens, who composed of their mother Silvermist and Dappleleaf, who had Leafkit, Mousekit, and Lichenkit at her belly and were sleeping like rocks.

"Go outside and play. Just try not to bother anyone," Silvermist called after them. Stormkit spotted Stoneclaw organizing the dawn patrol.

"-take Mossheart and Foxpaw to hunt. Rainsong, take Birchtail and Sandpelt and refresh the Rippleclan border," Stoneclaw ordered.

"Can I take Sparrowpaw?" Rainsong asked and Stoneclaw nodded. Stormkit raced over to Stoneclaw with Willowkit close behind. They pounced on him and he purred.

"Kits, I need to talk to Pinestar," he meowed.

"About our apprenticeships?" Willowkit asked hopefully.

"Maybe," he said coyly. "Now your mother will be wanting to groom you for your ceremony." Stormkit groaned. She knew her mother would be frantic when she saw how much dirt and dust they had picked up when they were playing. Stoneclaw was right. Silvermist was waiting for them at the entrance of the den. As soon as the littermates walked in, she began grooming them with her rough pink tongue.

"Mom! I'm fine," Stormkit tried to wiggle out of her mother's firm grasp.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Stump for a clan meeting," Pinestar's yowl rang out. Willowkit squeaked in excitement and Stormkit rolled her eyes, but she was just as excited.

"Stormkit, Willowkit, come up here," Pinestar beckoned them with her tail and Stormkit felt another surge of excitement. "These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Stormkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Firelight, you are ready for an apprentice. I trust you will pass your strength and swiftness down to Stormpaw and teach her the warrior code in turn. Willowkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Birchtail, you are also ready for an apprentice. I trust you will pass your loyalty and courage down to Willowpaw and teach her the warrior code in turn," Pinestar finished and sat down.

Having watched Foxpaw's, Sparrowpaw's, and Falconpaw's ceremony, Stormpaw knew what to do. She reached up and touched noses with her new mentor. Firelight's blue eyes glinted mischievously. Stormpaw looked over to Willowpaw. Both mentor and apprentice looked nervous as well as excited. "Are we going to start training yet?" Stormpaw asked.

Firelight nodded, "First we are going to accompany the sunhigh patrol. Marshclan has been giving us trouble about Moss Rocks, so we'll probably go there."

Stormpaw meowed eagerly, "Can we go? And can Willowpaw come too?" She pleaded.

Firelight looked over to Birchtail. "We need to talk to Birchtail. He might already have plans for Willowpaw," she padded over to him. "I'm taking Stormpaw on the sunhigh patrol. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I was going to give Willowpaw a hunting lesson, but I guess showing her the territory is a better idea," Birchtail still seemed nervous and Firelight noticed.

"You'll be fine," she told him, flicking her brother with her tail. "Let's go tell Stoneclaw about patrolling the Marshclan border." Stormpaw followed her mentor as she trotted towards where the Dawnclan deputy was sitting patrols.

"You might as well be the sunhigh patrol," Stoneclaw answered when Firelight asked him. "Patrol the Marshclan border and pay special attention to Moss Rocks as well," he turned to Blizzardpelt. "Choose a couple of cats to hunt. We should start hunting some extra prey to bury for leafbare."

Firelight flicked her tail at Stormpaw, beckoning her to follow, which she did. Birchtail and Willowpaw were waiting at the entrance of the tunnel out of the hollow. The four cats walked on in silence. Stormpaw used the time to observe her surroundings. The forest was mostly made up of birch trees with a bit of undergrowth and long grasses. She breathed deeply, drinking in all the different scents. She thought she could smell a mouse, or was it a vole? "When can we hunt?" she asked.

"If we have time today, I will give you a lesson," her mentor replied. Stormpaw's ears pricked. She could hear the sound of running water.

"This is the Marshclan border. Smell it and remember it," Birchtail announced as they reached the river that bordered the two clans. He stayed his own sent on a bush. Even across the river Stormpaw could smell Marshclan's stench. She wrinkled her nose, _what do they eat?,_ she wondered.

"Yuck! They smell terrible!" Willowpaw voiced Stormpaw's thoughts out loud.

"Well, we think the same of_ your _stench," a black she-cat with piercing green, amber flecked eyes came out from behind a holly bush.

"Greetings, Emberflight," Firelight dipped her head towards the Marshclan warrior. "How is Cinderstar doing?." The question seemed honest enough, but Emberflight's eyes flickered dangerously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she hissed

"Emberflight is the Marshclan deputy," Birchtail whispered to the apprentices. "She'll be leader soon, as Cinderstar is quite old. Don't make her angry," he added nervously. They nodded.

"Come along Stormpaw, we should finish patrolling so we can hunt later," Firelight began walking. Emberflight watched them go with a piercing gaze that made Stormpaw shiver. "This is Moss Rocks," she meowed as they came upon three roundish rocks lying in a bend in the river. Moss grew all over the rocks until it almost completely covered them. "Moss Rocks is home to mice and voles year round. See those holes in the ground? Those are their burrows."

Stormpaw examined one. It was nothing special, just a little hole in the ground just big enough for her to stick her paw in, except for it smelled strongly of vole. _Hmm ... I wonder if I can grab it? _ Stormpaw was pondering this when Firelight said, "Don't stick your paw in there Stormpaw. I did that on my first time here and the mouse_ bit _me," she purred. "At least I caught it."

Birchtail purred, "I remember, your first battle scar," Firelight playfully swatted him.

Stormpaw snorted in amusement. "And up there is the Moon-Rock, where we have gatherings," Birchtail nodded towards a little hill. Stormpaw bounded up it, Willowpaw close behind. The Moon-Rock was a large gray and white dappled stone. Surrounding it in a ring were towering pines and oaks with willows and bushes filling the gaps. The Moon-Rock was positioned in a shallow hollow at the back and the trees bordered the edges.

Birchtail glanced at the sky, "If we're going to get some training in, we better go now. It's getting late." Firelight nodded.

"Willowpaw, Stormpaw, where do you think we should go?"

"Well, we could go back to Moss Rocks, there's plenty of mice and voles there," Stormpaw meowed hesitantly.

"I heard Larkwing telling Falconpaw Shadow Pines was filled with squirrels gathering food for leafbare," Willowpaw chimed in.

Birchtail nodded approvingly, "Good, we should split up so we won't bump into each other while you hunt. We will go to Shadow Pines and you two can go to Moss Rocks."

Firelight agreed. "Let's go Stormpaw. Run," she raced off. Stormpaw hurried to catch up. "Okay, so this is a hunting couch," she demonstrated when they got back to Moss Rocks. Stormpaw tried to copy her. "Good, but bunch up your muscles in you headquarters more so you can get a powerful spring," Firelight prodded Stormpaw's haunches in place. "Better. Now, you see that clump of moss over there? Pretend it's a mouse."

Stormpaw looked at the moss clump, and judging how far she needed to spring, she pounced. Her paws landed directly on top of it. "Wonderful! And you didn't rip it to shreds! Ready to try it on a real mouse?"

"Yes! Where's one?" Stormpaw said, eager to catch her first prey.

Firelight rolled her eyes, "Use you ears and nose."

Stormpaw grew hot with embarrassment but opened her mouth and let scents wash over her tongue. She decided there were to many scents to pick out one. Padding silently forward, she listened as hard as she could. Finally a soft scuffling caught her attention. _A mouse_! Her prey was to in intent in eating it's seed, it didn't notice the cat stalking it. Just as Firelight showed her, Stormpaw crept forward and when the rodent was in pouncing range, she lept. Stormpaw dispatched the mouse with a quick nip on it's neck. Proudly, Stormpaw carried back her catch. Firelight was arguing with another cat.

"Brackenfur, please understand. It's not that-" she broke off as Stormpaw entered the clearing. Brackenfur said something quietly to Firelight before stalking off. Firelight turned back to Stormpaw and when she saw her apprentice's catch she purred.

"Nice! At least your catch didn't result in having to go to Sunfall with a bleeding paw," she joked, but it seemed forced. "It's getting late. Let's get back and you can show Willowpaw your mouse."

Stormpaw wondered what happened with Brackenfur, but decided not to ask. It was Firelight's business after all. "When an I going to learn some battle moves? Should I give this to Graywater? Can Willowpaw train with us?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"Slow down! I am planning to give you some battle training tomorrow, yes if she hasn't already eaten, and only if Birchtail doesn't have plans. Any more questions?" Firelight purred in amusement.

"Yes, where will I sleep?"

"Foxpaw can show you. She's nice," Firelight responded.

Stormpaw followed her mentor into the tunnel that led into the camp. Stormpaw bounded over to the elders den. It was dug in the side of the hollow like most of the dens. One of the clan's two elders, Graywater greeted her from inside the den.

"Hello Stormpaw. How's training going? Is that a mouse?" Graywater leaned forward in her nest.

"Yes, it's for you," Stormpaw pushed it towards the dark gray she-cat. She said proudly, "Firelight took me to Moss Rocks and taught me to catch mice."

"Delicious mouse Stormpaw. Though I've always had a fondness for birds. I once caught a crow-I was being assessed and all I caught was a skinny shrew..."she trailed off, remembering her catch. Stormpaw slipped out the den, head brushing some hanging roots. She spotted Willowpaw talking to Foxpaw.

"Willowpaw! Did you catch anything?" Stormpaw called and trotted over.

"Yeah, I caught a squirrel. It almost got away, but I was to fast for it," Willowpaw's chest puffed out slightly. Stormpaw wondered at this un-Willowpaw like behaviour for a couple of heartbeats before she noticed Willowpaw's gaze dart to Falconpaw. He was sharing a squirrel with Sparrowpaw. Stormpaw but back a laugh but decided not to say anything. She looked at Foxpaw. Her whiskers were twitching so Stormpaw assumed she noticed as well. She didn't really care much anyway. Sure, Falconpaw was fairly good looking, but she had different plans. Stormpaw wanted to be leader. Not a queen or even a warrior. All queens did was lay around all day and have kits. She wasn't even sure why they even bothered with training.

Stormpaw turned to Foxpaw, "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Follow me," Foxpaw led Willowpaw and Stormpaw to the apprentice den. It was dug in the shallowest part of the hollow under the roots of an oak. They had to jump, as the lip of the den was about half a tail-length of the ground. "Go get some moss and bracken and put it in one of the hollows. Later, if you catch a bird you can line your nest with the feathers."

Stormpaw looked around. There were several shallow nest sized holes in the ground. She nudged Willowpaw. "Come on, let's find some bedding. Race you!" Stormpaw dashed off with Willowpaw close behind. They were racing through the entrance tunnel when she crashed into Oakfur, who was carrying a large rabbit.

"Hey! You got my rabbit dirty! I was going to give this to Dappleleaf," though his words were sharp, his eyes glinted in amusement.

"Sorry, we were going to go get some moss and bracken for our nests," Stormpaw apologized. Willowpaw appeared at her side.

"There's some bracken over to the right of the hollow and a fallen tree covered in moss if you want to know," Oakfur told them as he started back down the tunnel again. The littermates nodded.

Let's go Stormpaw," Willowpaw nudged her sister. Stormpaw followed her to where Oakfur had directed them.

"I'll carry enough moss for both of us and you can carry the bracken," Stormpaw carefully tore the moss from the rotting tree. When she had enough she rolled half of it up and tucked it under her chin. The rest she gathered in her jaws. Willowpaw met her at the entrance, her jaws too filled with bracken to speak. Together they padded down the tunnel in silence.

Foxpaw was waiting for them in the apprentices den. "Good, you found moss and bracken. Make your nest in any hollow you want, that isn't taken of course," Foxpaw watched them as the sisters made their nest side by side. "Okay, now you're done, I'll tell you about Fireclan. Many moons ago, when my sister Firelight was an apprentice, she was Firepaw then, she created Fireclan, a clan made up of the apprentices. She was the leader and Owltalon was the deputy. We run the den like a miniature clan."

"But wouldn't the entire clan know about Fireclan by now?" Willowpaw asked. Before Foxpaw could answer, Stormpaw meowed:

"Of course not. Firelight, Birchtail and Owltalon are the youngest warriors, remember?"

Foxpaw nodded. "Now I'm the leader with Falconpaw as my deputy and Sparrowpaw as the senior warrior. Fireclan is a secret kept by the apprentices so you can't tell anyone but the next apprentices," Foxpaw finished.

Just then Falconpaw and Sparrowpaw came in. "Oh, are you telling them about Fireclan?" Falconpaw asked.

"I just finished."

"Then are you going to call a clan meeting?"

"Yes, I should. All apprentices gather beneath the high nest for a clan meeting," Foxpaw called. "Today two new members joined us: Stormcloud and Willowheart. We will start by introducing ourselves. I will go first. I am Foxstar."

"My name is Falconflight."

"And my name is Sparrowfur."

"Okay, now you know our names, the meeting is dismissed," Foxpaw sat down again. Falconpaw and Sparrowpaw went to their own nests and curled up, getting ready to go to sleep. "Get some rest. Your mentor will get you up early tomorrow," Foxpaw informed them, then took her own advice.

Stormpaw let out a yawn. Gratefully she sank down in her new nest. She couldn't remember ever being this tired. Stormpaw quickly feel asleep.

* * *

** AN: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Battle Training Session

** Chapter 2: First Battle Training Session**

Stormpaw woke from a deep sleep. She tried to remember what she had been dreaming about. Something about catching mice? Stormpaw turned her attention to what had woke her. A paw was prodding her side.

"What?" she mumbled. Stormpaw twisted to nip the offending paw. It was Falconpaw's brown tabby paw. "I was sleeping."

"Firelight wants you to get up," he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Why does she need me anyway?" Stormpaw let out a huge yawn.

Falconpaw grinned, "Go ask her yourself! I was just coming back from the dirtplace when she asked me to get you up."

Stormpaw nodded, and walked slowly out to the entrance of the apprentice den. She then jumped from the edge onto the cold hard ground. Stormpaw shivered. _Why did Firelight need to get me up so early? It's not even dawn! _She grumbled to herself. The sky was still a dark gray. She saw her mentor waiting for her at the camp entrance.

"Sorry Stormpaw, you're probably wondering why I would wake you up so early, and it's because I want to show you something," Firelight seemed excited. Stormpaw nodded, stiffling a yawn. "Follow me," Firelight meowed. Stormpaw nodded again and had no choice but to follow her. Firelight dipped her head to Sandpelt, who was keeping guard. She then led Stormpaw through the forest, pointing out landmarks and good places to harvest moss, which Stormpaw promptly forgot. "Ah, here we are," she announced a short while after they left the hollow. They had arrived a rock outcroping where Stormpaw could see all the way to Four Stones. While the view was impressive, it was not worth getting up before dawn for.

"This is it?"

"No! Wait, it's almost time..." Firelight gazed anxiously at the distance. Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the twilight. The sun peeked over the horizon, turning the sky different reds and pinks and yellows. Firelight tapped Stormpaw's shoulder with her tail. "Look at the trees!"

Stormpaw turned and looked. She gasped. The sunlight bathed the trees' branches in pink light. The darker branches turned a deep red while the bark was a rosey pink. It was beautiful. Mentor and apprentice watched as the trees slowly faded back to their normal colour, still with a pale pink tint to it though.

"That was amazing! Is that why this clan is named Dawnclan?" Stormpaw asked.

"Yes. The founder probably experienced what we just saw and decided to named this clan for it's beauty," Firelight responded. "My mentor, Larkwing, showed me this. Every mentor does.

"Firelight?" Stormpaw asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep for a bit longer? I can still train, but I'm a little tired," Stormpaw meowed.

"Of course! I want to give you some battle training at sunhigh, so don't sleep longer then that," Firelight flicked Stormpaw's ear affectionately. "Go run along to your nest," she purred.

Stormpaw nodded gratefully. At the end of the entrance tunnel, they parted ways. Stormpaw yawned again and practically leapt in her nest. With her tail on her nose, she quickly fell asleep.

o-o-o

Stormpaw blinked. Sunlight filtered through the den, lighting everything up with a soft glow. Stretching, she hopped out of the cave. Cats were talking and sharing tongues. Stormpaw's belly growled. She saw Foxpaw by the freshkill pile so she padded over to where Foxpaw was crouched.

"Foxpaw, do you want to share?"Stormpaw nodded to the freshkill pile.

"Sure! How about a squirrel?" Foxpaw meowed. Stormpaw nodded. Foxpaw picked the squirrel up in her jaws and led Stormpaw to the shade of the holly bushes where the apprentices often ate. "You can have the first bite," Foxpaw pushed the squirrel towards Stormpaw. Stormpaw bent down and took a bite. Her mouth was filled with the nuttiness and fresh taste of squirrel.

"I have a new favourite type of prey," Stormpaw announced.

Foxpaw purred in amusement. "Squirrel is delicious," she agreed. "I like shrew the best actually. The spiciness and woody flavour is delicious," she licked her chops. They took turns taking bites of the squirrel uuntil all that was left were scraps.

"Foxpaw, we're going to practice hunting in pairs today," Mossheart walked up to where they were finishing.

"Okay. See you later," Foxpaw said brightly. Stormpaw watched her new friend follow Mossheart out of the tunnel. Stormpaw got up and looked for Firelight. The ginger she-cat was sharing tongues with Oakfur.

"Firelight, are we going to train soon?" Stormpaw asked her as she hurried over.

"Finally! I thought you would never wake up," Firelight teased. "But yes, let's go. Is Willowpaw still here? It would be good if you had a sparring partner."

Stormpaw looked around. She saw Willowpaw lying in a patch of sun, grooming herself. "Get up, lazybones. Can you train with me? Firelight wants me have a battle partner," Stormpaw prodded her sister's side.

"Sure, I guess. If it's okay with Birchtail," Willowpaw got up and stretched her lithe body. "I'll go ask Birchtail now," she grumbled as Stormpaw poked her again, this time with a claw.

Willowpaw quickly came back with Birchtail. "Birchtail said yes! Where's Firelight?" Willowpaw meowed.

"Over there," Stormpaw nodded toward where Firelight stood. "Come on, she'll be waiting," Stormpaw hurried over to Firelight. "We're ready," she told her.

Firelight nodded. "Let's go then. Birchtail, lead the way," Firelight stopped, letting her brother be in the front.

"We will go to the Sandy Clearing. That's where we do battle training," Birchtail informed the apprentices. Birchtail led them left, toward the Rippleclan border. They ended up in a little clearing surrounded by leafy bushes and shrubs. The dirt was soft and loose, like sand. Stormpaw scuffed the dirt. It would be easier falling here than other places.

"So we should put them together, and we can give our apprentice a quick lesson at the end of each fight," Firelight suggested.

"Okay, Stormpaw, Willowpaw, try to pin each other down," Birchtail walked over and sat at the edge.

"And keep your claws sheathed," Firelight reminded them.

Stormpaw studied Willowpaw. Her sister was smaller and probably faster, but she was stronger and smarter. She shifted her weight visibly to her left side. Stormpaw darted forward, Willowpaw reared, ready to slam on her, but Stormpaw had anticipated this. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground, springing to the right and then pouncing on Willowpaw who had fallen on empty dirt. Stormpaw pinned her littermate to the ground. Willowpaw squirmed and kicked, but Stormpaw just out her full weight on her.

"Stormpaw wins! Well done," Firelight meowed. "You can get off her," she added, amused. "Now I will show some things to Stormpaw and Birchtail will teach Willowpaw," she flicked her tail at Stormpaw beckoning her to come. "Stormpaw, you did well. You're strong, so you can mostly just attack cats head on, but there will always be a bigger, stronger cat. Be quicker and instead of countering and deflecting your opponents claws, be faster and dodge your opponent. You're also smart. I saw that when you were fighting Willowpaw. Fighting isn't just knowing a bunch of fancy moves. You need to be able to plug them in when you see need. Attack me," she ordered.

Stormpaw rushed forward, swiping a paw towards Firelight's muzzle. Firelight darted forward in an arc around Stormpaw, using a single paw to knock her legs while she was unbalanced. Stormpaw fell and looked up at Firelight. Her mentor was about to come down and pin her. Her body was angled so if Stormpaw tried to roll away she could still jump on her. Stormpaw decided to do the thing Firelight would least expect; she rolled toward Firelight. Firelight fell back awkwardly. Stormpaw shot back but Firelight was too quick. She grabbed Stormpaw and pinned her down.

"That was good," Firelight praised. "Now try to unbalance me," she reared.

Stormpaw hooked her paw under Firelight's hind legs. She pulled with a quick, firm tug. Firelight wobbled and Stormpaw shoved her flank. Firelight just twisted and came down on Stormpaw.

"Hmm... maybe you shouldn't try that on a full grown cat. Only on other apprentices," Firelight meowed thoughtfully. She turned to Birchtail. "Is Willowpaw ready to try again?"

"Yes, I showed her some moves," Birchtail meowed. "Willowpaw, Stormpaw, ready, fight!"

Willowpaw leapt at Stormpaw, placing well placed blows and jabs. Stormpaw hissed in annoyance. She began to counter them with blows of her own. Willowpaw tensed, ready to jump but Stormpaw noticed. When Willowpaw flew at her, she ducked and came up when Willowpaw's hind legs were directly above her head. Willowpaw landed easily and spun around. Stormpaw swatted her flank and jumped back. She eyed Willowpaw warily. Suddenly Willowpaw sprung into the air again and her leap was more accurate. Stormpaw rolled on her back and tensed her hind legs, ready to kick Willowpaw in the chest. When Willowpaw did come down, Stormpaw clumsily kicked upward and her sister fell to the side and lay panting. Stormpaw winced as she got up. Willowpaw's paws, though sheathed, still hurt.

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Firelight meowed from the side of the clearing. Stormpaw jumped. She had forgotten they were there. Stormpaw sat down. She was surprised at how much better Willowpaw just got.

"Let's get back to camp," Birchtail came over. Willowpaw stood up and walked to the entrance with Stormpaw. Their mentors followed.

"That was-fun," she said after a pause. "I don't really know how to describe it. I enjoyed it, but it wasn't really fun."

Stormpaw nodded. "I want to train again. I'm going to be the best fighter in Dawnclan," she vowed.

"And I will be the best hunter," Willowpaw added. They continued in silence.

Willowpaw stopped, "Race you back!" She bounded off. Stormpaw dashed after her. The bluish gray tabby jumped over a small bush, paws brushing the dry leaves. With a jolt, she realized it was almost leafbare. She had never experienced leafbare, but many of the stories Larkwing and Graywater told were of the harsh cold and_ snow_. She knew it was white stuff that fell from the clouds but that was it. Stormpaw wanted to know what snow was. She was so caught up in these thoughts she didn't notice the tree coming up.

Stormpaw ran headlong into the tree. "Oww..." She muttered and collapsed on the ground.

"Ha ha! You ran into a tree?" came Willowpaw's teasing voice. She had doubled back when she couldn't see Stormpaw anymore.

"I was thinking!" Stormpaw protested. "You know how I get when I think." Whenever Stormpaw went into deep thought, she tended to block out everything else, so she was alone with her thoughts.

Willowpaw sighed. She knew. "Okay, whatever. Come on mousebrain," she helped Stormpaw to her paws. "Just no more running into trees okay?" She purred in amusement as Stormpaw growled.

Stormpaw glared at her. Willowpaw had no right to teased her like that! She had run into a tree for StarClan's sake. _I wonder, will snow hurt our paws? Only if it's cold or sharp. What's it made of?_

"Stormpaw!" Willowpaw meowed, shoving her sister to the side.

"What?"

"You almost stepped in a rabbit hole!"

"Sorry, I was thinking about snow. Leafbare is coming up and remember the stories the elders told us? About snow and frost and the cold? I was trying to imagine snow. I wonder what's made of," Stormpaw meowed.

"Whatever it's made of, we're here, so let's get some freshkill, I'm starving!" Willowpaw trotted down the entrance tunnel.

At the newly restocked freshkill pile Stormpaw delicately picked up a mouse in her jaws. She padded over to the holly bushes and set her mouse down. Stormpaw was aStormpabout to take a bite when a voice came from behind her, "How was battle training?" It was Silvermist. She was also carrying prey. She set down a vole.

"It was fine. Willowpaw and I sparred," Stormpaw meowed, looking surprised at the question.

"No need to look so shocked. I _am_ your mother," she purred and sat down next to Stormpaw. "So," she prompted. "What did Firelight teach you?"

"She explained good fighting technique and how when I'm older and bigger I can use my size to my advantage, but now when I'm smaller I have to be faster and dodge blows instead of countering them.

"So you're enjoying being an apprentice?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Stormpaw replied.

Silvermist shrugged, "You are my kit, I want to know." She bent down licked the top of her head. Stormpaw tried to duck out of range of her mother's tongue. "Stoneclaw's waiting for me. I have to go," Silvermist got to her paws and picked her mouse up again. She padded over to Stoneclaw.

Stormpaw bent down and said a prayer to StarClan, thanking them for this piece of prey. She took a bite and chewed it slowly. Stormpaw liked being alone. She preferred to listen to conversations rather than participate in them. Other times she just enjoyed the solitude close to her, but still feeling the presence of other cats. Stormpaw cleaned her whiskers and stood up. It was growing dark and cats were heading to their nests. She stared at the darking sky, a deep blue colour and was slowly becoming darker as the night progressed. Little silver stars were beginning to peep out and Stormpaw wondered whether each star really was a cat in StarClan. She was growing tired so she quietly slipped into the apprentice den. Willowpaw was already asleep and the other 'paws weren't there. Stormpaw curled up in her nest beside her sister and let Willowpaw's steady breathing lull her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Hunting and Moss-Changing

**Chapter 3: Hunting and Moss-Changing**

Stormpaw yawned, blinking sleep from her eyes. Firelight was standing over her, looking impatient. "Come on, wake up, we're going hunting," she hissed. "I'm going to give you another hunting lesson." Stormpaw scrambled to her paws, fur bristling with excitement. She followed the ginger she-cat out of the den and across the clearing. It had been a couple days since she and Willowpaw became apprentices and Stormpaw found that this was preferable to sitting in the nursery any day.

"Where are we going?" Stormpaw asked, padding beside Firelight.

She shrugged, "Just a spot in the forest, nothing special." The two cats walked deep into the forest. Tall white birch trees towered over them and sunlight dappled their pelts. Firelight stopped. "Okay Stormpaw, what do you smell?"

Stormpaw breathed in deeply. Scents washed over her tongue and she began to sorted them out. "I can smell Sunfall, she was probably out picking herbs, rotting leaves, and- bird," she finished triumphantly.

Firelight nodded, "Good. Birds are difficult to catch. Although they have a terrible sense of smell, their hearing and sight make up for it. You don't have to worry about staying downwind of a bird. Approach it however is most convenient for you. Watch me," she sank into a hunting couch and silently padded forward. Stormpaw followed on equally silent paws. Finally a blackbird came into view. It was eating a red berry. Leaping forward, Firelight snagged the bird's wings as it tried to take flight and brought it down and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Stormpaw watched, taking note of her mentor's actions. "If you can find a place with seeds or a berry bush, you a likely to encounter a bird if you wait long enough, which I'm afraid isn't your strong point," she meowed, burying her catch.

Stormpaw padded forward and tasted the air again. She couldn't distinguish any other prey scents though and she headed back, disappointed that she didn't have a chance to try herself. "When can I try that?" Stormpaw meowed.

"We can head back to the hollow and hunt on the way. Pinestar wants to bury some prey for leafbare. She thinks the frozen ground will freeze the meat and when we are starving we can dig it up and rest it. The problem is that we have to dig the hole now and bury the prey when the ground is frozen," Firelight explained as they padded back.

Stormpaw scented the air once more, trying to pick up the smell of prey. She was about to open her mouth to suggest the prey was hiding from the cold weather when Firelight slapped her tail over Stormpaw's mouth.

"Listen!" Firelight breathed. Stormpaw listened hard. She could hear a soft scrabbling. Firelight nodded at her, urging her to catch it. Stormpaw sank into a hunters crouch. Putting her weight on her haunches to keep her forepaws light, she crept forward. Stormpaw barely dared to breathe. A vole was scurrying around the roots of a tree. Suddenly it stuck it's nose in the air and froze. Realizing this meant it had scented her, Stormpaw sprung forward. It was a clumsy catch, she barely hooked her claws in the vole before it wiggled out and Stormpaw brought her paw upon its back. She quickly killed it and brushed past the bracken to where Firelight waited.

"Good, you caught it," Firelight got to her paws and picked up the blackbird. Stormpaw was grateful that she hasn't said anything about her clumsy catch. She thought about why the she nearly missed it. Thinking back, Stormpaw remembered how the vole froze with his nose in the air. _I must have been upwind! _Stormpaw sighed. She hurried to catch up with Firelight who had stopped in front of the entrance tunnel.

"Can you take this to Dappleleaf along with your vole?" Firelight asked, motioning to the blackbird clenched between her teeth. Stormpaw nodded and Firelight passed the bird to her.

"Will we be doing any more training today?" Stormpaw asked.

Firelight shook her head, "No, let's rest today." Stormpaw opened her mouth to complain but quickly shut it again.

Carrying both prey in her jaws, Stormpaw made her way over to the nursery, a small den dug beneath a couple of bushes growing on the side of the hollow.

"Dappleleaf?" Stormpaw ducked through the bushes. Dappleleaf was watching her kits wrestle. Her eyes were gleaming with pride and happiness. "I brought you some food," Stormpaw dropped the bird and vole before the queen.

"Food?" Leafkit lifted her head and pushed Lichenkit off her. She scrambled over to where Stormpaw and Dappleleaf stood. "I'm hungry, can I have some?" Stormpaw snorted and looked at Dappleleaf. The dappled queen nodded and began tearing off strips of meat for all her kits, who were gathered around her.

"How was training? Did you learn lots of stuff?" Mousekit eagerly asked Stormpaw. She nodded. "When I'm an apprentice, I'll be the best apprentice in Dawnclan!" her old denmate growled, and pounced on empty air, slashing it with his front claws. Stormpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"I better go," Stormpaw slithered back out. She fluffed out her fur. There was a chill in the air and it seeped through her fur to her bones. Suddenly her belly growled softly. Stormpaw realized that she hadn't eaten and was hungry from the morning of hunting. She chose a small shrew. Quickly gulping it down, she stood again and scanned the clearing for Firelight. Her mentor was talking to Sunfall. The old she-cat stood and went into her den. When she came out, she was carrying some leaves, which she held between her jaws, and had her paw outstretched holding a couple of berries.

"Can you carry the juniper berries?" Stormpaw heard Sunfall ask.

"Sure," Firelight bent down and clutched the little blue berries in her teeth. Together they walked over to the elders den. Stormpaw, curious, followed them.

"Larkwing, just eat it!" Firelight meowed impatiently inside the den.

"I don't need it, I'm fine," Larkwing complained.

"Larkwing, eat it. It'll help you with your joints," Sunfall said more calmly.

"Okay, I will, if only for you two to leave me alone so I can sleep," there was a pause and Stormpaw guessed the elder was eating the herbs Sunfall had brought. Bored, Stormpaw ambled over to Willowpaw. Her littermate was sharing tongues with Sparrowpaw.

"Hi," she greeted them.

Willowpaw got up and touched noses with her. "How's your apprenticeship going? Birchtail has been keeping me busy. I caught two squirrels today on the way back from a border patrol," she meowed proudly. Stormpaw nodded, feeling happy for her sister but also feeling a twinge of envy of her littermate's hunting skills. She wished she could hunt like that. Maybe they were right when they said that she would be the best fighter and Willowpaw the best hunter.

"That's great!" Stormpaw purred, pushing the negative feelings away. "Is there anything we should do? Firelight said we weren't going to train today," she looked at Sparrowpaw.

"We could go on a patrol or something," she meowed.

Stormpaw shook her head. "It probably already left. It's past sunhigh," she pointed out, glancing at the sky.

"Or you could change the elder's moss," Rainsong came up to where they were standing. Sparrowpaw groaned and Rainsong shot her a look. "The elders are as important as any other clan member. They deserve respect," she told her sternly.

Stormpaw looked at Willowpaw. She gave the green eyed tabby a slight, almost indistinguishable not. Willowpaw returned it. "Okay. We're can we find dry moss?"

"Sunfall had some in her den," Rainsong padded away. "You too Sparrowpaw!" she called over shoulder. Sparrowpaw muttered something under her breath that Stormpaw was sure wasn't complementary.

"Okay, we should go get some moss," Willowpaw meowed and started padding towards the medicine cat den. It was built in the rocky part of camp in between two rocks. Stormpaw slipped in the stone cave. It was fairly spacious, with smooth round walls accompanied with the strong smell of herbs. A nest sat in the back, in front of a rough patch of rock, with several wide cracks that stored leaves and berries. Stormpaw spotted the moss Rainsong told them about and walked over to where it was placed. She gathered enough moss for one nest and Willowpaw grabbed enough for the other nest.

Sparrowpaw was waiting for them outside. "Let's go," she flicked her tail at the littermates. Stormpaw and Willowpaw exchanged looks of annoyance. In the elder's den, the two who were holding the moss sat it down by the current nests. Sparrowpaw hooked her claws in the moss in Graywater's nest and tore it out. She then proceeded to grab half of the moss and push it down on the bracken. "Okay, done. You do the other one," she walked out. Stormpaw looked at the nest Sparrowpaw just made. It was messy and looked uncomfortable. Together they carefully removed that moss and put it back neater and tucked in the ends that were sticking up. Stormpaw turned to Larkwing's best. Larkwing was sleeping in it and she was hesitant in waking her up.

Willowpaw tentatively approached the sleeping Larkwing. "Larkwing?" she asked.

Larkwing raised her head. "What?" she growled.

"We are going to change your moss," Stormpaw meowed.

"Well I'm not going to take up any more of your precious time," she snapped. "Go run along and go on a patrol or something, don't bother with me. I can do it myself," she slumped back in her nest.

"No, we are going to change your moss. It needs it," Stormpaw meowed firmly.

"Besides, it's not any trouble, but it will be if you keep arguing," Willowpaw added. Larkwing looked at them curiously.

"Fine, but hurry. The cold makes my bones ache if I stand to long," Larkwing said as she slowly stood up. Stormpaw and Willowpaw quickly but carefully made her nest. As soon as they stepped back Larkwing sank back on her freshly made nest. "I could really do with a nice mouse," she meowed pointedly. Stormpaw stifled a purr. The sisters ducked out of the den and headed to the freshkill pile. Stormpaw nosed through the pile of prey.

"What about this?" Willowpaw came up with a rather plump mouse.

"Great! Graywater and Larkwing can share that," Stormpaw meowed enthusiastically. When they got back Graywater had returned from wherever she had been before and Larkwing was curled up in her nest and was facing the entrance of the den. "We got you something to share," Stormpaw said as Willowpaw set the mouse down in front of them.

"Thank you Stormpaw and Willowpaw. It looks so juicy," the kind old gray elder meowed. Stormpaw nodded and padded back outside. She looked up in surprise, the sun was beginning to set behind the hills. The sky was a mixture of colours, ranging from deep crimson to pale gold. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late.

Firelight hurried over to them. "Stormpaw, I wanted to let you know that we are going on the dawn patrol. You might want to go to sleep soon and get some rest because we are going to have to wake up early," Stormpaw nodded, feeling excited. Firelight padded away. Stormpaw glanced at her sister.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure, that chickadee looks delicious," Willowpaw trotted over to the freshkill pile and picked up the bird in her jaws. Stormpaw also grabbed a piece of prey: a vole similar to the one she caught earlier that day. She plopped down and started devouring it. When she was done she stood and stretched. She looked at Willowpaw. Her sister was still eating so she padded passed her and put her front paws on the edge of the apprentice den. Stormpaw pushed upward with her hind legs and front paws. She landed lightly on the soft dirt. Falconpaw was already fast asleep in his nest so Stormpaw stepped quietly. Yawning, she shook slightly and curled up in the moss. Stormpaw relaxed her muscles and almost immediately fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 4: Pheasant

**AN: Chapter 4 is up! Don't forget to review, I always appreciate helpful comments, but please don't rant. This is my first story so please give me constructive feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pheasant**

For the second morning in a row, Firelight stood over Stormpaw, prodding her flank with a ginger paw. The tabby apprentice snapped opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from her blue eyes. Firelight shook her head and Stormpaw understood, they couldn't talk there in case the other apprentices woke too. Owltalon and Mossheart were waiting outside. Firelight led the patrol quietly out of the camp. They padded past Brackenfur, who was standing guard.

"Stoneclaw told us to refresh the Rippleclan border. And after we're done, we are going to stock up the fresh-kill pile," Firelight meowed as they ran. Stormpaw began to pant. The other warriors were older and faster and Stormpaw had trouble keeping up. Suddenly Firelight stopped and Stormpaw had to unsheath her claws and bury them in the ground to prevent herself from sliding into her mentor. Mossheart sprayed her scent on a thick birch.

"Mark a tree or a bush with your scent, like this," Firelight demonstrated. Stormpaw bounded over to a small shrub and marked it as well.

"Rippleclan patrol!" Owltalon warned. Stormpaw's head shot up, ears picking. The Rippleclan warriors looked strange. They had narrow muzzles and and long legs. A gray tom with black stripes was leading it, followed by a white she-cat with ginger patches and a brown tabby apprentice. Stormpaw's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so close to the border?" Owltalon meowed aggressively. Firelight layed her tail on her brother's shoulders.

"What are _you_ doing?" the gray tom snapped back.

"We are the dawn patrol," Firelight rolled her eyes. Stormpaw heard her mutter under her breath "grumpy furball." Stormpaw privately agreed. She looked at the apprentice. She looked about the same age as Stormpaw. She too was rolling her eyes.

The white and ginger she-cat who looked like the tabby's mentor meowed, "Just ignore Jaystorm, he's just an arrogant furball."

"I am_ not,_ Swiftwind," Jaystorm sniffed. The brown tabby she-cat's tail curled in amusement.

"Hi, I'm Hazelpaw!" she meowed brightly to Stormpaw. She had sparkling amber eyes that shone with excitement. Stormpaw held back a purr. This apprentice was exactly like her mentor.

Swiftwind flicked Hazelpaw's ears with her tail. "Come along, we have some hunting to do," she took off on her long legs to follow Jaystorm, who had decided to continue their patrol. Hazelpaw took a last look at Stormpaw before she also bounded off after the rest of her clanmates.

"We better go too," Firelight went ahead and sprayed her scent on a tuff of grass. Stormpaw thought back to their encounter with the Rippleclan warriors. She remembered their strange, pointed muzzles and long legs.

"Why did they look weird?" Stormpaw asked out loud.

Mossheart answered, "See those long grasses on their territory?" When Stormpaw nodded she went on. "Well, they have pointed muzzles so they can push through it better and long legs so they can run faster and see over the grass."

Stormpaw looked across the border. Long, lush green grass completely covered rolling hills and had the occasional tree sticking up in the mists of green. "Why is it called Rippleclan?" she wondered.

"I'll show you that too," Firelight turned her head to look at her.

"Will I have to get up before dawn for that too?" Stormpaw asked worriedly. Owltalon purred in amusement.

"You showed her the sunrise?" he meowed.

"You will not have to get up that early. I'll show you next time there's a bit of wind," Firelight responded, ignoring the brown and white tom. "Now we're done, let's hunt. I think I smell a squirrel," she added. Firelight crept forward and the others stood still, not wanting to make noise and startle the squirrel. Stormpaw finally heard her mentor padding back. She smelled the squirrel and sure enough Firelight appeared with the bushy tailed rodent. Mossheart nodded in approval at Firelight and took the lead. Both Mossheart and Owltalon soon caught some prey and Stormpaw was the only one without anything.

Stormpaw stopped suddenly. On the breeze blowing toward them, she could smell feathers and hear a slight scratching noise. She looked at the rest of the patrol, who had also stopped, for permission. Firelight's ears swiveled, also hearing the bird and she nodded.

Creeping forward, Stormpaw stalked the bird. Stormpaw could see it as she purred from out a bush. _A pheasant! And a fat one too,_ she thought, delighted. Pheasants were rare, but could feed many cats. Stormpaw estimated that this one could feed at least five cats. It was _huge_, but that meant it would have a harder time getting off the ground.

She crouched, and bunching up her muscles, she sprang. Stormpaw landed right on the back of the pheasant but the brown bird spread it's wings and flapped around. Stormpaw dug her claws in and reached down to bite it's neck. When her jaws finally did close around it, she bit down as hard as she could until she heard a snap. Stormpaw slithered off the pheasant's back and layed exhausted on the springy ground. When she caught her breath, Stormpaw grabbed the bird's wing and began dragging it back to where the patrol waited.

"Is that a pheasant?" Firelight rushed over to where Stormpaw stood panting over her prey.

"Nice Stormpaw! That will feed Dappleleaf and her kits with lots left over!" Owltalon purred. Mossheart just stared.

"Do you want me to help carry it? There's still a while until we get to the hollow," Firelight offered. Stormpaw stepped back from the pheasant and took the squirrel Firelight had caught earlier. The ginger warrior lifted the bird. She grunted with the weight and Stormpaw felt pride bubbling up in her chest.

Then she had a thought, W_hat will Willowpaw think? Will she be jealous that I caught this and not her? _ Stormpaw worried over this while she logically argued,

_She your _sister_, she'll be happy for you. Willowpaw is a better hunter than you, it was luck that you found the pheasant._

_And strength, _her other side pointed out._ Willowpaw wouldn't have been able to bring it down. _

_Shut up! _her logical side snapped back.

"Here Stormpaw, you can carry it into the camp, you caught it after all," Firelight meowed, interrupting her thoughts. Firelight's purr was filed with pride for her apprentice as she gave the pheasant back to Stormpaw. Not being as mature or strong as Firelight, Stormpaw slowly dragged the pheasant down the entrance tunnel. Meows of surprise greeted Stormpaw in the camp.

"Wow! A pheasant!" Willowpaw ran up to her, Birchtail close behind. Stormpaw's fears of envy quickly disappeared like mist in a patch of sunlight. Willowpaw purred, "I didn't even know birds went that big, even pheasants."

"Excellent catch Stormpaw," Falconpaw trotted up to them. Stormpaw nodded, trying not to show how pleased she was with the praise she was getting.

She turned to Firelight, "Who should I give this to?" Stormpaw wanted it but she didn't want to seem selfish.

"You could give it to the senior warriors," she suggested. Stormpaw's eyes lit up. _Of course! I can give it to Stoneclaw, he's the deputy so he will probably eat with the senior warriors and he might let me have some! _She felt slightly mouse-brained for wanting to try some of the pheasant so badly, but she had never tried that kind of bird before. Stormpaw saw her father discussing something with Blizzardpelt and Sandpelt, both senior warriors. She padded to where they were sitting, dragging the pheasant along with her.

"Here Stoneclaw, I thought you might want this," she placed it down. Stoneclaw's eyes glowed with pride.

"Thank you Stormpaw, it's a wonderful catch. Take this to Dappleleaf and the apprentices. We can't eat all of it," the gray warrior tore off about two thirds of the meat and pushed it towards his daughter. She gathered enough for the queen and her kits and trotted to the bushes marking the nursery entrance. Dappleleaf was laying on her side, watching her kits tussle.

"Surrender before me, I am Leafstar, mighty leader of... Leafclan!" Leafkit yowled and leapt on Mousekit.

"Never!" he cried and attempted to throw his bigger sister off of him.

Lichenkit, who was standing by washing her tortoiseshell pelt with dainty white paws squealed and jumped into the fray. "I'll help you Mousekit," she squeaked and pummeled the golden she-cat with sheathed paws. Encouraged by his sister's help, he barreled into Leafkit's flank.

"Hey! No fair," Leafkit squealed. Stormpaw set the pheasant meat in front of Dappleleaf.

"Take enough for yourself and the kits," she meowed.

"Thank you. Leafkit, Mousekit, Lichenkit!" she called to her kits. "Time to eat."

Stormpaw bent down again and picked up the meat left over. She carried it to where Willowpaw sat, staring off into the distance. "Hi, you want to share?" Stormpaw meowed, settling down next to the silver tabby.

Willowpaw purred, "Of course." She bent down and grasped some of the pheasant in pale jaws. Stormpaw also took a delicate bite. Warm flavours filled her mouth and she silently decided that pheasant was better than even squirrel. When they were done they got to their paws.

"Let's go ask our mentors for battle training," Stormpaw suggested. Willowpaw agreed and they hurried over to Firelight and Birchtail who were sharing tongues.

"Can we do some battle training?" Stormpaw pleaded.

Firelight shook her head. "Stay around camp, bring the elders prey if they need it, you can go on a patrol if Stoneclaw asks," she meowed. Willowpaw sighed as Birchtail agreed with Firelight.

"Another day without training," Stormpaw groaned.

"We're going to fall behind," fretted Willowpaw. Stormpaw's tail tip twitched irritability. Then she had an idea.

"We can practice our moves with each other," Stormpaw exclaimed excitedly. Willowpaw nodded eagerly.

"Okay, over by the apprentice den," Willowpaw bounded over to the apprentices' holly bushes. It was in a corner and out of the way so Stormpaw doubted that anyone would bother them there.

"So, should we fight as if in a real battle, claws sheathed of course?" Willowpaw questioned.

Stormpaw shrugged, "I guess." Without warning she lept at Willowpaw. Willowpaw sidestepped but Stormpaw threw out a paw to catch her. She immediately regretted this though as it made her unbalanced and Willowpaw took Stormpaw's paw in her mouth, gently as not to break the skin and pulled her on her side. Taking advantage of the situation, Willowpaw tried to tackle Stormpaw but she wasn't there. Stormpaw used the trick she used on Firelight and rolled_ toward_ Willowpaw. Stormpaw took Willowpaw's silver leg in her mouth and tugged, making her wobble. Stormpaw shot out from under Willowpaw. They now faced each other head on. Stormpaw growled and tensed, waiting for her sister to make the next move. Quick as an adder, Willowpaw darted forward, placing a couple sharp jabs before Stormpaw reached over and grabbed Willowpaw's scruff, like Stoneclaw would do when they were kits. Stormpaw felt triumphant, she had got her.

Wrestling Willowpaw to the ground, she managed to hold her there until Willowpaw panted, "Okay, you win."

Stormpaw purred as she got off. "Do you want to do that again?" she asked. Willowpaw shook her head. "Sore loser," Stormpaw joked.

"It's not that," she rolled her eyes, "it's that Pinestar is calling a meeting." Stormpaw glanced at the high stump.

Pinestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high stump!" her call echoed throughout the hollow. Stormpaw jumped to her feet and trotted over with Willowpaw at her side. She looked up curiously, _are Foxpaw, Falconpaw and Sparrowpaw getting their warrior names? __But then why does she look so serious?_ Stormpaw had no time to wonder for Pinestar spoke again.

"Marshclan has moved the border," she announced. Stormpaw sucked in her breath. Murmurs of surprise and outrage spread across the camp. Beside her Willowpaw hissed.

"Will we fight?" Brackenfur growled. Pinestar nodded.

"I will take a patrol of cats and we will fight for Moss Rocks, meanwhile, Blizzardpelt, gather some more cats and secure the camp," Pinestar jumped down.

Blizzardpelt dipped his head, "Hide nor hair of any Marshclan warrior will get in here."

"Good, then Stoneclaw, Brackenfur, Oakfur, Rainsong, Owltalon, Birchtail, and Firelight will come with me. Are your apprentices ready?" Pinestar directed to the newest mentors.

_ Say yes, say yes,_ Stormpaw pleaded silently. To both of their relief, Firelight and Birchtail nodded. "And what about Foxpaw, Falconpaw and Sparrowpaw?" she asked Mossheart, Sandpelt and Rainsong. They also nodded.

"We are ready, Dawnclan, we will take back Moss Rocks!" Pinestar waved her tail and set off down the entrance tunnel. Firelight dropped back to keep pace with Stormpaw.

"It's normal to be nervous," she assured her. "Just concentrate on your training, you'll be fine." Stormpaw nodded, despite her eagerness earlier, a knot of worry was forming in her stomach. Her mind went blank so she began imagining moves; slash, duck, lunge, nip, Stormpaw went through the list in her head. She barely registered Pinestar's cry.

"Attack!"

* * *

**Remember to review...**


	6. Chapter 5: Blood for Moss Rocks

**Chapter 5: Blood for Moss Rocks**

Stoneclaw thudded past Stormpaw and Willowpaw. "Stick together! Stay close to a warrior if you can," he hissed as he raced toward a large russet tom. Stormpaw searched the oncoming Marshclan warriors for an apprentice to fight.

"Over there," Stormpaw nodded at a thin brown tom with thin black stripes. She threw herself at him and he staggered back, surprised at Stormpaw's sudden attack. Willowpaw darted in, running her claws down the tom's flank. He howled, throwing Stormpaw off as doing so. Stormpaw landed heavily but scrambled to her paws, ready to join the fight again.

"What's Dawnclan doing, letting _kits _fight," he sneered. Stormpaw bristled, wanting to slash his face.

"Like you?" she retorted, ready to spring at him again.

_Wait,_ a voice in her head whispered. Stormpaw realized she had forgotten all her training and had been fighting like a rogue. This time when Stormpaw rushed back in, she thought about her moves. Willowpaw barely acknowledged her as Stormpaw stepped beside her. Stormpaw ducked as the tom she and her sister were fighting swiped at her head. Both Stormpaw and Willowpaw dived towards his exposed belly. Stormpaw twisted, taking his hind paw in her jaws, biting down hard and pulling while Willowpaw ripped his underfur to shreds. The brown tom clawed at her back and jolts of pain shot through her, but Stormpaw only bit harder. The Marshclan apprentice was squirming more than a fish would, and Stormpaw realized he wasn't trying to fight, he was scrambling away.

"Moss Rocks is _ours_ mouseheart!" Stormpaw snarled. Willowpaw pulled back her lips and showed her teeth. The brown tom scurried off with resentment in his eyes.

A yowl reached their ears. "Rainsong," Willowpaw breathed. Stormpaw searched the battling cats for the silver she-cat. She was being pinned down by a black and white tom. The littermates raced to Rainsong's aid. Together they slammed into the tom, digging sharp claws into his back. He reared and Willowpaw fell off but Stormpaw managed to hold on. At the last moment, Stormpaw realized he was falling backwards, which would squash her. She unhooked her claws from the Marshclan warrior's back and leapt off. Fortunately he kept falling backward. Rainsong, having recovered, lept on him, battering his gray, black and white fur with unsheathed claws. Stormpaw rushed to help. A flailing paw caught her shoulder and tore into her skin, and Stormpaw gritted her teeth in pain.

Finally, the tom had enough. He ran off in the same direction as the brown apprentice Stormpaw and Willowpaw fought earlier. "And don't come back!" Rainsong called after him. She turned to them, "Thanks, that tom would have ripped me to shreds if you two hadn't come in." Stormpaw's hackles rose when she saw a cat coming up behind Rainsong. She relaxed though when she saw it was Owltalon. The brown and white tom looked anxious.

"You better get those wounds looked over by Sunfall, they might get infected," he looked over Rainsong. She waved his concerns away.

"I'll be fine, how's the battle going?" she asked.

"They're running away," he purred.

"Good, let's make them go faster," Rainsong's eyes gleamed with excitement as she helped Sparrowpaw drive off another Marshclan warrior, a cream she-cat.

"Marshclan, retreat!" Emberflight's meow carried through the air. Stormpaw watched in satisfaction at the retreating backs.

"You're bleeding!" Willowpaw's exclamation made her look down. Stormpaw's fur lay bloody and clumped, and now the battle was over, they began hurting in earnest, especially the shoulder one. Stormpaw carefully tested that leg, gently putting weight on it. It buckled and red-hot pain shot up her leg. Stormpaw must have given out a gasp though because Willowpaw was at her side in an instant. She had several long gashes along her side and back. Blood stained her pale tabby fur.

"You don't look too good yourself," Stormpaw meowed as she hobbled forward on three paws to join Pinestar and the other cats.

"Is any cat hurt so badly they can't walk?" Pinestar's clear voice rang out in the clearing. Murmurs of no rippled throughout the group. "Okay, let's get back to camp so Sunfall can treat your wounds."

Stormpaw limped at the back, wincing occasionally. To her relief, the hollow wasn't far ahead. After what felt like moons, she sank against Willowpaw, who also collapsed with exhaustion.

"Stormpaw! Willowpaw! Are you alright?" Silvermist's cry made them look up.

"Yes, we're fine," Stormpaw tried to mumble. Silvermist ignored her and started running her tongue over Stormpaw's shoulder.

"Mother, I'm fine. That hurts!" Stormpaw complained. Silvermist turned to Willowpaw and began cleaning her up too.

"What was Pinestar thinking? Sending you two out there-you've only been apprentices for half a moon!" Silvermist meowed, sounding worried and irritated. "Where's Sunfall? She should give you two some herbs," Silvermist sat up.

"Mother! We'll wait like any other cat!" Willowpaw exclaimed. Stormpaw looked at her sister in surprise. Willowpaw was usually softspoken and didn't yell like that. Silvermist also looked startled.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, wrapping her tail around them. "But I worry about you."

Stormpaw searched for the medicine cat. Sunfall was binding Birchtail's leg, which was bleeding heavily. She winced as her shoulder gave another throb. Sunfall looked up and saw her limping over.

"If you need any poppy seeds, ask Lichenkit," Sunfall nodded to the left. Lichenkit was carrying a leaf filled with little black seeds and had a stack of different, darker leaves on a couple claws. Birchtail shook his head and hobbled into the warriors den. "Stormpaw, Willowpaw, come here," Sunfall waved her tail to a spot next to her.

"Lichenkit! Bring me some more cobwebs and marigold leaves," Sunfall meowed to the tortoiseshell kit. Lichenkit nodded, set her herbs down, and trotted into the medicine cat den. She came out with a paw wrapped in cobwebs and a mouthful of marigold. "Thank you, now go get some rest, you helped enough," Sunfall meowed gently.

"I can keep helping," Lichenkit insisted.

"Are you sure?" Sunfall asked, taking the cobwebs from Lichenkit's white paw. When Lichenkit nodded, she went on, "take some horsetail and goldenrod and chew it up, like this, and spread it on the wound. Ask Silvermist to help with the binding, she knows what to do." Lichenkit nodded and scampered over to Silvermist.

"You won't be able to do any battle training for a while, not until this heals," Sunfall informed Stormpaw. Stormpaw groaned.

"What about hunting?" she nearly pleaded.

"Rest for a day or two, then you can, provide you do it carefully," Sunfall spat the poultice in her shoulder. Stormpaw flinched.

"It stings!" she exclaimed.

Sunfall shrugged, "Sorry, but it's to prevent infection. Believe me, it'll hurt a lot more if it gets infected." She worked for a couple more heartbeats before she stepped back. "Here's a couple goldenrod leaves for the rest of your wounds. Just chew them up and lick them on your wounds. I need to see to other cats," she handed a pawfull of goldenrod to Stormpaw and hurried over to where Lichenkit was tending to Foxpaw.

Padding over to the apprentice den, paws scuffing the dirt, Stormpaw collapsed with exhaustion in her nest. She remembered her leaves and began chewing and applying them as Sunfall said.

"I brought you a mouse," Stormpaw raised her head. It was Willowpaw. In her jaws hung a mouse and a vole.

"Thanks," Stormpaw meowed, taking the mouse from her sister. Together they ate in silence. It was Stormpaw who broke it with, "here's some goldenrod for the scratches Sunfall didn't treat." She pushed the couple remaining leaves toward the silver tabby.

"It was Lichenkit who treated me actually," Willowpaw started licking the chewed up goldenrod leaves.

"I guess Sunfall found herself an apprentice," Stormpaw wiped the remains of mouse from her whiskers. Willowpaw nodded.

"About time. Sparrowpaw told me Sunfall had been a medicine cat since Pinestar was born," Willowpaw meowed. "I think she's Larkwing's younger sister.

"Good thing Lichenkit is fit to be a medicine cat then," Stormpaw yawned. Her wounds hurt and her muscles ached. She wondered whether she could get a poppy seed from Sunfall.

Stormpaw listened to the sound of her clanmates meowing and conversing slowly fade away, only to be replaced with a deep silence. The other apprentices had come in by then and she alone remained awake. The silence that blanketed the hollow was thick but relaxed and Stormpaw could hear the slightest sounds: Mossheart hissing for Firelight to get off her tail; her denmates' steady breathing accompanied with the occasional rustle of a shifting cat.

It was, in one word, peaceful. Stormpaw loved these moments. She enjoyed hunting, battle training, wrestling with Willowpaw, but there were so few moments like this that Stormpaw, although young, had learned to treasure them.


	7. Chapter 6: Sparrowpaw

** AN: Thank you Wolfstar and 123CocoLee, my first reviewers!**

**Oh! And I changed the rock where the leaders sit. It is now called the Moon-Rock and is dappled gray and white.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sparrowpaw**

Stormpaw stretched, back arching and claws extending. Her shoulder was only a little sore and her other scratches she had acquired from the battle for Moss Rocks had healed well. Half a moon had passed and Sunfall had finally declared her able for battle training. Stormpaw reached around to wash her blue tabby pelt. She washed the dirt and dust that clung to her fur. When she was clean and groomed, Stormpaw stood, ready to go ask Firelight if they could do some training.

Stormpaw approached her mentor. "Can we do some training? Sunfall said my shoulder is fine," she meowed.

"I was just going to tell you we're going to the Sandy Clearing with Rainsong and Sparrowpaw," the ginger she-cat responded, heading for Rainsong. Stormpaw bounced on her paws. After the battle with Marshclan, she wanted to train so she could beat a cat on her own, and not have to fight with Willowpaw. She like her sister, but Stormpaw wanted to fight well enough on her own.

At the Sandy Clearing the apprentices were instructed to face each other.

"Stormpaw, try to get to that branch behind Sparrowpaw," Firelight ordered.

"And Sparrowpaw, you have to defend it," Rainsong added. Stormpaw nodded and crouched, facing her opponent. Sparrowpaw just yawned. Her gray tabby fur bristled. _She needn't seem so relaxed!_ Stormpaw raced at the brown and red apprentice but Sparrowpaw sidestepped and slid a paw underneath her, catching her back paws. Stormpaw rolled and collided with Sparrowpaw.

"Try again," Firelight called. Stormpaw traced Sparrowpaw's movements with her eyes. This time she looked alert. _She's probably expecting me to feint, so..._ Stormpaw darted forward, heading for Sparrowpaw's left but slid to the right. As she predicted, Sparrowpaw didn't throw herself where Stormpaw seemed to go; she was light on her feet and merely hopped into Stormpaw's way. Instead of stopping though, Stormpaw soared over Sparrowpaw's back. Landing neatly on top of the branch, she turned and made a show of washing her face. To her delight, Sparrowpaw huffed.

"Well done! That was clever to jump over Sparrowpaw," Firelight praised. Sparrowpaw muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Rainsong frowned at her apprentice.

"Nothing," Sparrowpaw muttered. Rainsong narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.

"Falconpaw, Foxpaw and Willowpaw should be coming soon. I talked to their mentors and we will be doing some partner fighting. For now, you two can practice against each other," Firelight meowed.

"You should watch each other and learn some tactics, you could benefit from each other that way," Rainsong meowed. Sparrowpaw snorted. "Now try to pin the other cat down," she ordered, stepping back.

Stormpaw took her place across Sparrowpaw and waited for her to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long. She rolled to the side to avoid Sparrowpaw's paw, which came crashing down. Stormpaw leapt to her paws and jumped on Sparrowpaw, boxing her ears. As quick as she jumped on, Stormpaw sprung off, using Sparrowpaw's back as a spring. Her opponent was sufficiently angry now. Sparrowpaw flung herself at Stormpaw. Before she could move, Sparrowpaw was on top of her. Sparrowpaw cuffed Stormpaw, none too gently. This time it was Stormpaw who hissed in annoyance. Sparrowpaw was heavier and she knew she wouldn't get out of her grasp.

"Sparrowpaw wins!" Rainsong announced. Sparrowpaw waisted no time in getting off.

"If you ever are in that situation again, you can go limp and pretend to be exhausted. That may trick your enemy in thinking you're defeated and loosen their grip. Then you can suddenly attack when they're distracted," Firelight suggested. Stormpaw nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait to try that. The scent of cat wafted over. Stormpaw quickly identified it as Willowpaw's and Birchtail's so she wasn't surprised when their bodies appeared. Behind them came Mossheart and Foxpaw. Finally Falconpaw and his mentor Sandpelt entered the clearing. Stormpaw kneaded the soft dirt impatiently, wondering when they would start.

"We should split in teams and do team fighting," Sandpelt suggested. The other mentors nodded in agreement.

"On one team there will be: Foxpaw, Stormpaw, and Willowpaw. On the other will be Sparrowpaw and Falconpaw. Each team will have a stick. They are trying to capture the other team's stick and put it beside their stick," Mossheart explained. Birchtail and Firelight appeared next to her, each with a small branch of the same size. It would fit easily in the apprentice's mouth.

"You can have a little time to make a strategy," Sandpelt added. Stormpaw followed Foxpaw to one side. A plan was forming in her head.

"Any ideas?" Foxpaw asked.

Stormpaw stepped forward, "I do." She explained her plan.

Foxpaw nodded. "Okay, that could work," she meowed and padded to the starting positions. They took their places, Stormpaw on the far left, Willowpaw in the middle, and Foxpaw on the right. Facing Stormpaw and Willowpaw was Falconpaw while Sparrowpaw faced her sister.

"Ready? Begin!" Firelight yowled. Stormpaw and Willowpaw raced at Falconpaw. Together they worked smoothly, one darting in to pummel his belly while the other added some quick jabs to the side. Willowpaw was good at finding tender places so she usually stayed on the flank while Stormpaw, who was stronger, unbalanced him and wind him when she could.

The littermates worked like this until Falconpaw showed signs of weariness. Then Stormpaw shot off toward the stick. Of course Falconpaw chased her and was surprised when Stormpaw stopped in her tracks. As soon as Falconpaw took off after Stormpaw, Willowpaw swerved around them, taking a different route. Stormpaw distracted Falconpaw with a couple blows to his head.

"Sparrowpaw! Get Willowpaw!" he cried desperately. But Willowpaw was too fast. Quick as a mouse, she grabbed the stick and raced for the spot she needed to set it. Falconpaw jumped after her but Stormpaw grabbed his tail with her teeth and gave it a sharp tug. The silver tabby gave a triumphant yowl when she dropped the stick next to their stick. Stormpaw purred loudly after she released Falconpaw's tail.

"Well done Foxpaw, Stormpaw and Willowpaw! You can choose first at the freshkill pile," Mossheart praised. Stormpaw raised her head with a smirk at Falconpaw. He just grinned good naturally.

"Can we hunt too?" Stormpaw asked.

"Sure! And we can turn that into a contest too!" Firelight swished her tail excitedly over the soft training ground. Around her the apprentices' eyes light up. Stormpaw couldn't wait to try to beat Falconpaw at hunting too. He was older and more experienced, but only by three moons.

Sandpelt nodded, "that's a good idea. Whoever can return with the most prey by sunset wins."

"Of you go then!" Mossheart purred. Stormpaw fought to be the first out. She ended up being behind Foxpaw. As soon as she was out, Stormpaw raced in the camp's direction. She figured the more popular places would be Moss Rocks and Tall Pines so she wanted to hunt in a place more empty of cats. The territory behind the hollow was an inline, sloping upward. It was at the top where Firelight showed Stormpaw the sunrise and she remembered scenting a bit of prey.

Stormpaw paused, taking in the smell of the birch trees and frost in the air. It was a pleasant mixture, earthy but sharp and fresh. A clump of pines entered her vision and she could see the lowest branch shaking slightly. It wasn't high, just about two tail lengths from the ground directly under it. Stormpaw slunk through the little undergrowth, moving smoothly and silently. Suddenly the shaking stopped. Stormpaw also froze, not daring to move a whisker.

A squirrel dropped to the ground. Stormpaw carefully settled in a crouch. After a moment of tension, she sprung. She quickly ended it's life and buried it beneath the pine so she could pick it up later. Tasting the air again Stormpaw could pick up the scent of water. It didn't actually have a smell, she could only smell the reeds and water plants. Farther along there was a small pond accompanied by the smell of water voles. Easily Stormpaw dispatched two of them and buried them.

_Hmm... just one more mouse or two and it will be time to head back, _she decided. The sun was brushing the tree tops and Stormpaw wanted to get back before dark. She wandered over to a dead fallen tree a ways from the pond. Stormpaw purred to herself when she caught the scent of shrew. It was carrying a seed in its mouth, scurrying upon the log.

Stormpaw went through the usual procedure but as she was about to spring her tail brushed against the bracken, making an ominous crackling. The gray tabby lept anyway but the shrew gave a loud squeak and darted away. Stormpaw hissed, blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Stupid bracken!" she growled then sighed. She turned back to the votes she caught earlier. The sun has almost set so Stormpaw hurried back to the point where she buried the squirrel and dug it up. On the way back she also snagged a sparrow and added that to her catch.

When Stormpaw arrived at the entrance tunnel, she saw Sparrowpaw also there. She noted with satisfaction that she had caught just as much as Sparrowpaw, if not more. Sparrowpaw held only a couple of mice and what looked like a scrawny shrew. At the freshkill pile the mentors were sitting in a group, watching the entrance tunnel and conversing among themselves. Foxpaw and Falconpaw were also there with their prey in between their paws.

"Well done," nodded to them. "Now we wait for Willowpaw."

Stormpaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Not long after she and Sparrowpaw arrived Willowpaw's silver head appeared in the entrance tunnel. In her jaws she held two squirrels, two mice and a finch. Stormpaw was impressed and a little envious of her sister's hunting skills. _ At least I'm better at fighting,_ she told herself. And she wasn't just trying to comfort herself. Stormpaw was quick thinking and strong, good aspects for one to have when fighting.

Sandpelt beckoned with his tail. "Okay, lay out your prey," he ordered. "We will judge your catch."

The mentors stood in front of the apprentices, eyeing their prey. Stormpaw felt confident that she wasn't the worst hunter. Falconpaw caught a robin, two moles and a shrew; Foxpaw didn't do as well, only having two chickadees and a plump mouse.

The mentors whispered to each other but eventually Mossheart stepped forward and meowed, "we have come to a decision. Willowpaw came in first, followed by Falconpaw and Stormpaw."

Stormpaw purred with satisfaction and next to her Falconpaw and Willowpaw brightened.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-Stump!" Pinestar yowled. Stormpaw looked at the black she-cat in confusion. What was happening? "As you know it is the full moon tonight and the Gathering will soon take place. I have decided that the following cats will attend: Blizzardpelt, Mossheart, Oakfur, Rainsong, Firelight, Birchtail, Silvermist, Willowpaw, and Stormpaw."

"What happens at a gathering?" Stormpaw meowed to Firelight.

"Each clan brings some of it's members and share news. Don't give anything away though. There will be cats trying to get information out of young apprentices," Firelight meowed sternly. Stormpaw nodded but didn't think she would be that stupid to let any thing slip.

"Come on! Let's go," Willowpaw nudged Stormpaw. She nodded and followed the group of cats going out the entrance tunnel, led by Pinestar. As she stood at the end, Stormpaw felt excited and nervous. She was curious about the other clans. She wondered if they would have interesting features like the Rippleclan warriors.

As Stormpaw bounded down the slope, her paws tingled with excitement. She remembered the brown apprentice, Hazelpaw, and hoped she was there. Stormpaw liked the spunky apprentice, although she had only seen her once. Finally the hill can in view. Glancing at the shining moon, Stormpaw let out a small purr of excitement.

* * *

**Any ideas on what should happen at the Gathering? Nothing to dramatic though. As always, please review!**

**I won't update until I get a few suggestions...**


	8. Chapter 7: Sisters and Leaders

**Reviews: yay! I have enough to do this!**

**Goldenmoonrider-thanks!**

**Warriorcats1234-I'm one of those people who obsess over grammar and spelling, so generally my writing it mechanically and grammatically correct.**

**Lightsun-I really like those name suggestions, especially Willowpaw's.**

**I suggest you go check out Goldenmoonrider's warriors trilogy, The Dream of Sisters. It's well written and has an interesting storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sisters and Leaders**

Stormpaw was panting by the time Pinestar reached the bottom of the small hill on which the Moon-Rock stood. Pinestar stopped, turning her head to her clanmates.

"Ready?" she asked. When murmers of "yes" reached her, she nodded and bounded up the slope. At the top Stormpaw gasped. The Moon-Rock, which had looked like any normal rock during the day, provide much bigger, glowed softly. The dappled gray had turned silver and the white shone. But one look at what gathered around it made her hackles rise. Below her were cats. _Lots_ of cats. More cats then were in Dawnclan. She felt Willowpaw stiffen beside her.

"Go meet the other apprentices," Firelight urged. "Just don't get involved in a fight. Remember, there's a truce."

Stormpaw bit back a retort. _I know! I'm not a mousebrain!_ But she simply nodded and hurried down the slope of the hollow. She scanned the crowd for Hazelpaw and was relieved to see her familiar face next to a pretty white she-cat with a long, plumy tail.

"Hi! You're Stormpaw, right? This is my littermate Snowpaw. Who's that cat? Is she your sister? You two look similar!" Willowpaw looked a little overwhelmed and the white she-cat next to Hazelpaw laughed.

"That's how most cats react to my sister when they first meet her. As Hazelpaw told you, I'm Snowpaw," Snowpaw meowed, whiskers twitching. "It can be a pain at night, with her jabbering like a blackbird when you're trying to sleep."

"To bad Foxpaw didn't come this moon, Hazelpaw and her would be best friends," she snorted. "My name is Willowpaw by the way."

Snowpaw nodded. The two she-cat's started a conversation revolving around toms and soon Stormpaw and Hazelpaw looked uncomfortable.

Hey! Let's go find some other cats to meet!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Stormpaw didn't find this suggestion in the least appealing, but went anyway. "There's Swiftwind, my mentor. You should meet her. She's the best mentor any apprentice could ask for!" Hazelpaw meowed proudly._ She'll need to be, to train someone like Hazelpaw,_ Stormpaw thought wryly. Hazelpaw was impossible to hate, but was slightly annoying all the same.

Swiftwind was talking to a dull black she-cat. They seemed to be arguing, but not in a hostile way.

"My fur is grey! Dark grey, not black!" the black/dark grey she-cat snapped.

"No, it looks black," Swiftwind was meowing.

"Does my fur look black or gray?" the unfamiliar she-cat turned to them.

Hazelpaw leaned over and declared, "it's black." Three pairs of eyes rested on Stormpaw, waiting for an answer.

Uncomfortable, Stormpaw squirmed slightly. "Well..." she started, trying to buy time. "It does look black now, but I guess that depends on the light...it's dark now so it might make the fur look darker then it is in normal light...but the moon could also change the fur's look...so I guess it depends on the light," she finished lamely. Stormpaw hated talking to cats she didn't know, it made her feel uncomfortable and exposed. To her relief, the other cats nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense, and my name is Pebblefoot of Streamclan, if you want to know," the decidedly dark grey she-cat meowed. Stormpaw dipped her head but Pebblefoot stopped her. "None of those formalities," she scolded gently. "What's your name?" she pressed.

"Stormpaw," she answered automatically. Pebblefoot nodded once as she padded away.

"That went well, didn't it?" Hazelpaw meowed cheerfully. Stormpaw shrugged, unwilling to answer.

Stormpaw searched the crowd of cats for her sister. But there were so many different scents and fur colour it was impossible to find one cat. Next to her Hazelpaw meowed, "there they are!" Stormpaw craned her head in the direction Hazelpaw was pointing to with her tail. Hazelpaw's long legs made it a bit easier to see over the top of cat's heads. Stormpaw followed the brown Rippleclan apprentice and was surprised when Snowpaw and Willowpaw came into sight.

"Let cats from all clans gather beneath the Moon-Rock for a Gathering!" a brown and white tom yowled from the Moon-Rock. From his long legs and narrow muzzle Stormpaw guessed he was the Rippleclan leader. Murmurs faded away and was replaced by an expectant silence. "I will start," he meowed, not as loud as before, but loud enough for every cat to hear.

"Rippleclan is strong and prepared for leafbare. Kestrelwing's kits, Snowkit and Hazelkit and now Snowpaw and Hazelpaw!" He stepped back and nodded for a white and grey she-cat to step forward.

She gave her report, "Streamclan is healthy and fish still plentiful. Brindlefoot has moved to the nursery, expecting Troutclaw's kits."

Pinestar went next, mentioning the new apprentices. She didn't say anything about the attack however, which caused a couple Dawnclan warriors to mutter among themselves. Next spoke the cat Stormpaw remembered as Emberflight. But what was she doing on the Moon-Rock?

"I am sorry to announce Cinderstar is dead," the black she-cat bowed her head in grief. Stormpaw sensed it was genuine and not forced. Murmurs of sorrow rippled through the clans. "Frogleap is my new deputy," she indicated a solemn black and white tom.

"Frogleap, Frogleap, Frogleap," cats chanted. Emberstar nodded and finished, "that's all Marshclan has to say. The Gathering is over!"

Stormpaw looked at the Rippleclan apprentices. "Well, bye," she muttered awkwardly. They nodded and hurried over to where Rippleclan was leaving.

She looked up to where Pinestar and Emberstar were talking. She was struck by how alike they were. Both had graceful, narrow heads, long tails, and black fur, with a greenish tinge. The only difference was their eyes. While Pinestar's were a delicate green, Emberstar's were darker and flecked with amber. Stormpaw watched them jump off the Moon-Rock and retreat into a bush. Curious, Stormpaw crept forward.

"Graywater asked to talked to us, together," she heard Pinestar whisper. Now Stormpaw was confused. _Why would _Graywater_ want to talk to them? I understand Pinestar, but Emberstar too?_

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me," Pinestar growled softly. "Just come, please?" There was silence and Stormpaw assumed Emberstar was nodding because Pinestar said, "Thank you Emberstar. And good luck with your leadership." There was a rustling of leaves and Stormpaw slipped out and disapeared into the crowd of cats, thankful for once of the many scents that would disguise her own.

"Willowpaw!" she hissed.

"What?" Quickly Stormpaw told her everything she had heard between the two leaders. Willowpaw widened her eyes. "Why?"

"If I knew, I would have told you!" Stormpaw meowed irritiblely.

"Okay, okay, keep your fur on! Did they say when?"

"Mouse dung!" she swore. "No."

"Then we can take turns watching."

"Pinestar will probably have a secret way out though," Stormpaw grumbled.

Willowpaw cocked her head, "In the den?"

"Well maybe...yeah! That would make sense!" Stormpaw swished her tail in excitement. "And if not, she'll have to go through the entrance tunnel!"

"Stormpaw, Willowpaw, time to go," Silvermist hurried toward them. She nodded to where Pinestar was gathering the rest of Dawnclan. As Stormpaw raced among her clan, back to the camp, she felt a thrill of excitement. Although her apprenticeship was interesting, it felt good to finally do something different for once. She missed the carefree days as a kit when she didn't have duties, but could put thorns in some cat's nest or play catch-the-tail. Pinestar would most likely go out before dawn, or at moon-high, when the rest of the clan wouldn't be out.

Before the entrance tunnel, Stormpaw excused herself, claiming she needed to use the dirtplace. Actually, she was scouting for a place to Willowpaw to hide and watch the back of the hollow, where Pinestar's den was located. She chose a bushy spruce that would hide Willowpaw's silver fur well. Stormpaw would have her own place to hide. Treading light and silent, Stormpaw hurried back to the hollow before any cat missed her.

The other apprentices were seated in their nests, bright and alert. Foxpaw and Falconpaw looked curious, and so did Sparrowpaw, though Stormpaw could tell she was trying not to. Willowpaw was also waiting.

"What happened at the Gathering? Did Cinderstar challenge you? Did Pinestar mention the attack?" Foxpaw burst out as soon as Stormpaw's white paws hit the ground of the apprentice den. "Willowpaw wouldn't tell us until you came," she made a face at Willowpaw who in return looked indignant.

"How was your first gathering?" Falconpaw meowed from his nest of moss and feathers.

"Thank you! At least _someone_ decided to be nice!" Willowpaw meowed. "And it was great."

"What about Cinderstar? Did he say anything?" Foxpaw prompted.

"Actually, he died, leaving Emberstar as leader. Her new deputy is Frogleap," Stormpaw stepped in.

"Cinderstar is dead?" Falconpaw exclaimed. Willowpaw nodded.

"Emberstar probably didn't want to stir up any trouble, with her being a new leader," Willowpaw said. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but simply nodded and curled back up in her nest.

"Well, I'm tired from staying up so late. Mossheart said we were going on the dawn patrol tomorrow," Foxpaw announced. Stormpaw rolled her eyes. Either Foxpaw and Hazelpaw would be best friends, or consider each other a threat to their loud reputation. Falconpaw meowed in agreement. When she was sure the three littermates were asleep, she prodded Willowpaw.

_ Ready?_ She mouthed. In answer, Willowpaw nodded and silently jumped out of the den. Stormpaw followed suit. Quickly, Stormpaw directed Willowpaw to the tree she found. Then, when Willowpaw's white tipped tail disappeared, she bounded up the rock face where the warrior and medicine cat den was built. There she slipped in a small alcove, where Stormpaw lay, unmoving. Her bluish gray tabby fur blended in well with the rocks and was almost impossible to see.

Stormpaw yawned, then shivered. The moon was sinking and there was still no sign of Pinestar or Graywater. She was about to go back to the apprentice den when a soft scrape against stone made her ears prick. Instantly she was awake, but still as the rock she was laying on. From above the high-stump, a black shadow emerged. It darted up the steep stone sides and went out of sight. When she was sure Pinestar was gone, Stormpaw followed her, careful not to send a rock or pebble tumbling down. Pinestar's scent wound and twisted, making it difficult to follow. But at last she was able to hear voices.

A tail tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Stormpaw spun around. The same tail clamped over her mouth. Immediately she recognized it as Willowpaw's. Shoulder to shoulder, they crept closer so they could hear what was being said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Emberstar asked sharply.

Graywater sighed. "Cinderstar said he was your father, correct? And Pinestar, Lightflower claimed to be yours?"

"Claimed?" Pinestar meowed.

"Both Cinderstar and I had very loyal littermates. Your father wasn't Cinderstar and your mother wasn't Lightflower," her voice dropped to a whisper.

"You mean-" Emberstar broke off.

"Yes, I am your mother, and Firetail was your father."

Somehow, this news didn't surprise Stormpaw that much. She had seen the similarities between the two leaders and it made sense. Realizing that they would be coming back soon, Stormpaw meowed softly, "come on, roll in some leaves and cover up your scent." After rubbing some mulch around the spot she was laying in, Stormpaw led the way back to camp. Her body was tight with tension. Every noise made her jump and she was relieved when the camp came in sight.

Suddenly a weight landed on her back. Amber eyes glared from above. Stormpaw froze, not daring to move. This cat was in a position where he or she could rip her throat out easily. The cat spoke in a voice equal to rustling leaves.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

** Remember, review and don't be afraid to criticise!**


	9. Chapter 8: Fox?

**This may or may not apply to you:**

**So this story is undergoing a plot change so I'm changing the genres or whatever they're called from friendship/adventure to friendship/drama until I decided some more things. I originally planned for this to have more adventure but I'm going to do something different. The action will take place a couple moons later, but I decided Stormpaw's apprenticeship is a great time to build relationships and all that good stuff. But, I am almost positive there's going to be a sequel! I have also decided to name my chapters.**

**Reviews:**

**Leaf4004-Yeah, I try to read over my work, but when I finish a chapter, I'm usually too anxious to post it to take a lot of time and edit it :D**

**The Moon's Song-Thanks! I lack experience in chapter endings, so I took the ****opportunity when it was offered.**

**I'm really sorry about the time it took to update. I don't have a ton of excuses other than my computer time has been limited and it's really hard to write from a kindle. Also, I can never be satisfied with my work. It drives me crazy, having to give in to the urge to read over the chapter I'm working on every time I go to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fox?**

"What are you doing here?" the cat repeated, growling softly. Now the initial fear and surprise was gone, Stormpaw took the time to take a couple breaths. The amber eyed cat had a familiar scent, but it was to dark to see him or her and Stormpaw's nose was still clogged with other cat scents from the Gathering.

"Can you at least let us up?" Stormpaw grumbled. Her chest had begun to ache from the pressure. The cat nodded and hopped sideways. The cat's backfeet were pinning Willowpaw to the ground so he/she removed those as well.

"Well?"

Beside her, Willowpaw meowed in a surprised voice, "Sunfall, why are you here?" _Sunfall?_ thought Stormpaw. She tilted her head to catch the light of the full moon. The medicine cat's golden fur glinted with moonlight.

"What did you hear?" Sunfall snapped. Her meow was anxious though veiled in anger

"Everything," Stormpaw meowed in a low voice, ducking her head. What had seemed like a good idea a first, now seemed stupid and mousebrained.

"We're really sorry," Willowpaw murmured. Her green eyes were ashamed. But Stormpaw had a question.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked.

Sunfall sighed and the old she-cat seemed exhausted. "As you know, Graywater and Firetail fell in love. When she got pregnant, she asked Lightflower to care for her kits to hide them from suspicious eyes, but she also needed the help of a medicine cat: me. When the kits were born, I took one to Firetail, as he asked. That kit was Emberstar. Since I knew, I decided to keep a lookout for them. Turns out I failed," she said grimly. "Now you know, keep your mouths shut. It won't do for word of this to get out before it's time."

Stormpaw nodded and promised, along with Willowpaw to keep silent. They completed the walk back to the apprentice den with Sunfall watching them warily. In her nest, Stormpaw continued thinking about what she and her sister learned. However it had been a long night and she quickly feel asleep.

O-o-O

The air was sharp with frost and the clean, clear smell of ice. Wafting toward her was the mouth-watering scent of mouse. Stormpaw forced her tail to keep still, for the fear of it scaring her prey away.

_Just one more step, _she pleaded silently... thud! The hard crusted snow gave way beneath the blue-gray tabby's white paw and she sunk in half way to her shoulder.

"Mousedung!" she hissed. Wasting no time, Stormpaw scrambled for the little rodent but it skittered away on light paws. She was about to give up when a silver blur streaked toward the quickly escaping mouse.

When she looked up, her green eyes were bright. "Here you go, it should be your mouse, and it wasn't your fault your paw broke through," Willowpaw's voice was light and cheerful. Stormpaw looked at her sister, bemused. Not that Willowpaw was depressed on a daily basis or anything of the sort, but she generally kept her feelings to herself, as did Stormpaw. Stormpaw caught a whiff of Falconpaw as she came closer to receive the mouse. _Ah... so that's it._ Stormpaw felt faintly amused. It would be interesting how this played out, but if Falconpaw in any way hurt her sister...

"Thanks. Have you caught your own prey?" Stormpaw meowed, focusing on the silver tabby once more. Willowpaw's tail fluffed up and from her throat came a soft purr.

"Of course! I met Falconpaw while hunting with Birchtail and he said he was on an assignment but he asked me to hunt with him afterward!" Willowpaw's words came out in a rush. "Do you think he likes me? Oh, I hope I don't mess up or anything-" Willowpaw worried on but Stormpaw wasn't listening. She guessed they wouldn't end up as mates, but they would probably drift apart when Falconpaw became a warrior. Stormpaw decided to talk to Falconpaw, when Willowpaw wasn't aware. She would give him a little "talk" on how to treat Willowpaw.

Behind her, Firelight came crashing toward her. Snow dusted her flanks and it looked like she had fallen through several soft spots in the snow. "There you are! Hurry, Dappleleaf's kits are being apprenticed!" This piece of news was accompanied by several shallow breaths on Firelight's part. She drew herself up to set off again.

"What! Oh no, I promised I would be there!" Willowpaw groaned. Stormpaw felt the same way. They had befriended the younger litter and missing their first ceremony was something of an offense.

"Then let's go!" Firelight urged before breaking in a ragged run, kicking up snow as she went.

Stormpaw gripped the mouse tightly in her jaws and sprung after her mentor.

They arrived in the hollow just as Leafkit was being apprenticed. The apprentices slunk over to Silvermist while Firelight padded over to sit by Oakfur.

"Leafkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Blizzardpelt, you trained Oakfur into a fine warrior. I trust you will train Leafpaw as well as you did your previous apprentices and teach her the warrior code in turn. Mousekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Owltalon, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass your patience and courage down to Mousepaw and teach him the warrior code in turn." Now she turned to Lichenkit. While Leafpaw was bouncing with excitement and Mousepaw's eyes portrayed his nervousness, Lichenkit was outwardly calm, though her tail twitched with an untold emotion.

Sunfall stepped forward, "Cats of Dawnclan, I will not be around forever. Indeed I am growing old," at this scattered purrs were heard among the gathered cats. "It is time for me to take an apprentice and Lichenkit has shown promise. I have selected her to be your next medicine cat."

"Lichenpaw, do accept the post of the medicne cat?" Pinestar meowed.

Lichenpaw's voice was loud and clear, "I do."

"Then at the halfmoon you will travel to be accepted by Starclan," Sunfall finished.

"Leafpaw, Mousepaw, Lichenpaw! Leafpaw, Mousepaw, Lichenpaw!" the clan cheered. Stormpaw yowled her new denmates´ names.

"Come on, let's show them where they're going to sleep," Stormpaw said eagerly. But before they could even begin walking their mother put a paw on their tails.

"Not so fast," she meowed sternly. "See if their mentors don't need them to do something first."

Stormpaw nodded and slipped through the assembled cats who were quickly dispersing. When she and Willowpaw arrived next to Owltalon and Blizzardpelt, the blue-eyed tabby asked, "Can Willowpaw and I show Leafpaw and Mousepaw where they're sleeping? Sunfall has extra moss in her den that we can use." Since Lichenpaw was training to be a medicine cat, she was going to be sleeping where she was closest to the herbs and her mentor in case of an emergency.

Owltalon glanced at Blizzardpelt. Blizzardpelt was the oldest warrior in Dawnclan and Stormpaw guessed after he finished training Leafpaw he would move into the warrior's den. It was a pity, the old white warrior was wise and provided great assistance in decision making. It was well known that Pinestar and Stoneclaw often included him in discussions concerning the clan. It was natural that Owltalon, a younger warrior looked to him for something like this.

But Blizzardpelt wasn't going to let Owltalon depend on him. "What do you think? Should they make their nests first? Or should they go through training first?"

Owltalon though for a moment. "You can go make your nests, but be back here as quick as you can." All the apprentices looked happy at that.

"Come on! We can even see if Lichenpaw can help get us the moss," Stormpaw trotted over to the crack in the rock wall where the medicine cat den was made. Stormpaw stuck her head in. Sunfall was already showing her new apprentice where everything was. "Sunfall?" Stormpaw meowed to get her attention.

"What? Can't you see I'm teaching Lichenpaw?" Sunfall sounded grumpy. Stormpaw rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you need. Hurry, up. I don't want to spend any more time with you staring at us like an owlet that just fell from it's nest." A_nd I suppose I want to spend my time in this smelly hole?_ Stormpaw wanted to snap back.

"Do you have any extra moss and bracken that Leafpaw and Mousepaw can use?" she asked quickly.

"Lichenpaw can show you," Sunfall nodded to Lichenpaw. Her amber eyes were narrowed and Stormpaw realized that the medicine cat was testing her apprentice. Lichenpaw seemed to notice too.

"It's over there, in the space between those rocks," Lichenpaw pointed with her tail to a hollowed out hole in the wall. It was stuffed with dry moss and bracken so Stormpaw beckoned Leafpaw and Mousepaw in. Stormpaw showed them how to carry the nest materials in their jaws and tuck under their chins.

In the apprentice den, Stormpaw and Willowpaw showed the newest apprentices where to make their nests. "Should we tell them about Fireclan?" Willowpaw murmured but Stormpaw shook her head. They would tell them with Foxpaw, Falconpaw and Sparrowpaw present. "Then let's get some fresh-kill, I'm starving," Willowpaw jumped from the edge of the den into the snow. Then Stormpaw remembered, _the rest of my catch!_ Stormpaw had a vole and a sparrow buried beneath a skeletal bush which she had caught earlier this morning.

"Hey, Willowpaw, I forgot to bring back the rest of my catch," Stormpaw meowed.

"Do you want me to come with?" Willowpaw asked. Stormpaw nodded.

"It would be nice. In fact, if we get permission we can join a patrol and pick it up on the way," Stormpaw looked over to where Stoneclaw was organizing the sun-high border patrols.

"Birchtail said we weren't training until later," Willowpaw said. "What about Firelight?"

Stormpaw answered, "She's over by Stoneclaw, I'll go ask her." Stormpaw made her way to her mentor.

"Firelight, I caught some other pieces of prey when I was hunting earlier and I was thinking that I could go on a patrol and pick it up on the way," she meowed.

Firelight nodded, "sure, I'll ask Stoneclaw."

Stormpaw's tail swished in the deep snow. Over three quarters of a moon, there had been an abundance of snowfall. The older warriors and elders were mystified at how quick and sudden the snow had come. And Stormpaw had found that snow was made of frozen water and that it was delicious to lick up a couple flakes. Stormpaw did that now while pondering how the water got up in the clouds to freeze in the first place.

Willowpaw brought her littermate out of her thoughts by shoving her, albeit not so hard she fell over, just firm enough to get her attention. "Come one! The rest of the patrol is waiting," she nodded toward the entrance tunnel where Firelight and Oakfur stood, quietly talking. They were so close Stormpaw would swear their fur was brushing.

Stormpaw snorted, "It doesn't look like we've been missed that much."

Smirking, Willowpaw replied, "They're too moony over each other to notice that we're still over here."

"Just like you and Falconpaw," Stormpaw playfully nudged her sister.

"Hey!" Willowpaw raised a paw to swat at Stormpaw but she was already streaking toward her mentor and Oakfur.

"Are we going to go yet?" Stormpaw asked impatiently. Immediately Stormpaw realized she had made both of the them very uncomfortable. Stormpaw made a mental note to tease Firelight about this later.

"Of course, um, where's Willowpaw?" Oakfur meowed quickly. In an instant, Willowpaw appeared at Stormpaw's side.

"Reporting for duty!" Willowpaw meowed solemnly, causing Stormpaw to choke back a laugh. If it had been any other pair of cats, the fact that they were sitting in a corner taking, it wouldn't be as funny. But Firelight and Oakfur had been growing closer in the past moons, and not in the friendly clanmate sense.

"Well then, let's go," Firelight set of through the tunnel and into the forest of birch trees, the rest of the patrol behind her. Stormpaw stretched out her long legs, feeling a bit awkward with them. Her legs had always been a bit longer than the normal apprentices, which added to her superior height, but now they seemed much too lengthy and disproportionate.

The snow's hard crust allowed them to run on top of it for the most part. Sometimes they would hit a soft spot and sink in which slowed their progress considerably. Willowpaw was the lightest and she fell in the least, Stormpaw only counting twice, but that was when she was beside Oakfur, who seemed to have a knack for finding soft spots.

Stormpaw gazed, impressed when they reached the Rippleclan border. What was once a gently swaying field of grass became a rippling current of frost and snow. Frosted blades of grass waved and whipped in a almost river-like manner.

"That is why Rippleclan is named like it is," Firelight meowed. "Without snow, it's even better." Stormpaw nodded, satisfied that her question about why Rippleclan was named Rippleclan was finally answered.

"Where's the prey you caught earlier?" Firelight asked her after they finished marking the border without any incidents.

"I'll show you," Stormpaw replied. She bounded to the skeletal bush she buried her prey under, but it was gone. She turned to her clanmates, puzzled. Under closer examination, she saw that it looked like someone had dug it up. "It was here, I can smell the vole and sparrow. I can also scent..." she trailed off, even more confused. It smelled similar to a cat, but not quite. It was also quite revolting, almost like crow-food. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the stench and wondered how she could have missed it up until now.

"Fox!" Firelight exclaimed. Shock and fear entered Willowpaw's green eyes while Stormpaw's hackles rose.

"Really? I don't think so. It smells a bit like a fox, but also a cat," Oakfur meowed. "Do you think they fought over it? Or were companions?"

Willowpaw stepped forward, "Why would a fox and a cat be working together? And even if that was the case, it doesn't smell like that, the scent is mixed, like a fox-cat."

Oakfur shook his head. "We must report this to Pinstar. The clan must be on the look out for foxes and the rouge we scented here. Firelight, stay in the rear and watch for danger. We need to hurry, who knows where the fox, cat, whatever it is, could be." Firelight, nodded and took the place that she was assigned. Oakfur turned to the apprentices, "Keep up and don't be afraid to say something if you hear, see or scent anything." Stormpaw and Willowpaw also nodded, and Stormpaw felt excitment creeping up her paws. She couldn't wait to try out her battle moves on an invading fox. Practicing was all very well, and she had come a long way since the last skirmish.

But as much as she wanted to fight and help her clan in a time of need, Stormpaw feared for the lives of her clanmates and herself. She remembered the elders recounting stories of the reddish brutes, huge, snapping jaws and thick, choking fur. If the fox thing caught one of them off-guard, it could be deadly for the cat.

** Random POV change because the author is really bored and needs variety**

**Willowpaw's POV:**

Fox?! The word echoed in her mind. No cat hadn't heard of the frightening creatures. Every noise and rustle of a bush when someone brushed it made her jump. Finally, Willowpaw lost it when she stepped on a twig and scared herself. She was about to take off toward camp when Stormpaw's flank pressed against her own. Stormpaw's deep blue eyes searched Willowpaw's leaf green ones and layed her tail across Willowpaw's silver tabby shoulders. Concern appeared in her gestures as clear as the snow before her.

Willowpaw relaxed ever so slightly against her sister's side. It seemed like ages, but they finally made it to camp. The apprentices were told to go to their den while Oakfur and Firelight reported their news to Pinestar.

"Foxes aren't_ that_ scary," Stormpaw meowed quietly once they were comfortably seated in the apprentice den. Willowpaw ducked her head, ashamed that she was so scared about the fox. "As long as you are with a couple more cats, you're pretty safe. The fox is one and if you're fighting in a group of three or four, confusing it is pretty easy. Two could go for the head while the others attack the rump and back. "

Willowpaw felt rather stupid for overreacting. In an attempt to regain her dignity, she argued, "but we don't train to fight foxes, all of our moves are designed for cats."

"What about that trick where you dart in and hit painful areas, like the nose and stomach areas? Though I guess foxes have thicker fur then we do. But still, fighting a fox isn't that much different than fighting a giant cat. It's the badgers that are dangerous."

Stormpaw opened her mouth to say something more but was cut off by Pinestar's summons, "All those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-Stump!"

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry about the lame chapter endings. I just couldn't have it going on for any longer. This chapter is long as it is. Remember, take the little time it takes and write a review, if only it says something along the lines of, "that chapter met my standards".**

**If you have any idea for a better name for this story, please present it in a review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Assesment

**AN: I only got one review, and no help with FalconxWillow! The weird thing is, I have plenty of views, but just eight_ re_views! I'm trying to improve my writing but I can't do that if I don't get any feedback! I feel a little guilty, begging for reviews like this, but I really want to become a better writer, and your two-cents is very helpful. :) And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Just the fact that the number of reviews goes up by one makes me bounce in my seat.**

**The Moon's Song-huh, I hope it isn't to obvious.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: An Assessment and a Trick**

Pinestar's elegant black head rose with the confidence and dignity of a leader. Her face was carefully neutral and Falconpaw wondered what she could have summoned them for. He just finished his hunting assessment and was depositing his mouthful of prey to the fresh-kill pile. Sandpelt had praised his hunting skills and Falconpaw was sure he passed. Now all was left was his fighting assessment - and hunting with Willowpaw. He felt a purr rising in his chest, then realized, that his fighting assessment would get in the way of that and later, his warrior vigil. _Oh no, she'll be so disappointed!_ he moaned inwardly, purr dying in his chest. He didn't know the assessment he was completing was his _warrior_ assessment! If he did, he wouldn't have asked then. _I guess now my ceremony can be a surprise, _Falconpaw attempted to think optimistically. His thoughts returned to the clearing where Pinestar was talking.

"Oakfur's patrol has found something disturbing, but I'll let him tell with his own words," Pinestar nodded and sat down. All eyes made their way to where Oakfur was sitting next to Firelight, but he was not daunted by the intense attention he was receiving. Falconpaw's stomach lurched. With the clan at the beginning of leafbare, they were in no position to fight or get rid of this problem.

"We found a strange scent. One that was not quite cat, yet not quite fox. It was some kind of mixed animal, or so we think. There was no blood, and the scents mingled curiously. We must track it, and every cat should use caution when venturing out alone. In fact, it's probably better that no cat should go out without a companion, though Pinestar will decide the restrictions on that," Oakfur dipped his head to Pinestar.

"I would like a council of my senior warriors to discuss this. If it is a rogue, it must be driven out. If what Oakfur's patrol found was a fox - or worse," here Pinestar sighed, "then we must be prepared. Dawnclan will need every healthy warrior it can get for the upcoming leafbare. The meeting is over. My senior warriors are needed in my den. You know who you are."

The Dawnclan leader jumped down from the think tree stump. The stump's gnarled roots spread across the back wall of the hollow, buried deep into the dirt and rocks while the rest created a surprisingly large den underneath. Erosion carved the beginning of the den many seasons ago, when the founders first made their camp here. The remaining part of the leader's den, like many others, had been carved, softened with water and sticks. The gathered cats began muttering among themselves, and shifting anxiously. Falconpaw didn't know what the fuss was about. It was just one fox, it's not like it could do a lot of harm. Craning his ears, he picked up snippets of conversation.

_"-could attack anytime, on a hunt or patrol."_

_"What about the apprentices? They'll get eaten for sure-"_

Finally, Pinestar emerged from her den along with Blizzardpelt, Mossheart, and Sandpelt. The crowd of cats was silent. Pinestar meowed, "We have come to the conclusion that a cat must havbe rolled in fox scent, although why a cat would do that, only Starclan knows, but that still means a fox is in the area. Until the fox is caught the cat is found, no one is to go out without two others. Two to fight and one to run for help. Apprentices must have two warriors or one warrior and two other apprentices. This applies to everyone." Pinestar's gaze swept across the assembled clan, but lingered on Stormpaw and Willowpaw for a heartbeat. Briefly, Falconpaw wondered what the sisters could have done to attract the leader's attention like that. Stormpaw frowned slightly at this piece of news and Willowpaw flicked her tail. Falconpaw was irritated at first, but replaced it with determination. He would fight this fox-thing, for Willowpaw! There were several obsticles he had to clear, unfortunately, and several holes in his plan, if you could call it that. The obvious one is how to fight the animal once he found it. Another problem was how to find it.

Falconpaw would have to work with someone, but who? Not Sparrowpaw; she was too grumpy. Foxpaw was much like their sister Firelight in that she would open her big mouth and everything would come spilling out. Whereas Firelight learned self-control, Foxpaw couldn't keep a seceret if her life depended on it. Falconpaw learned that the hard way. He knew none of the warriors would help him, they would be too busy doing their own thing. This only left...the mottled brown tom glanced at Stormpaw and Willowpaw, who heads were bent, quietly talking. Thinking further about it, he realized they would be a perfect team. Stormpaw was an exceptional fighter, stratigic in her planning and quick thinking in battle. Willowpaw, perhaps destined to be the best hunter in the clan had excellent tracking skills. Both of the littermates were on the patrol that found the scent so they both know it well. Falconpaw, well, he was a bit more rounded, but had more experience than either of them. He was going to recieve his warrior name tonight! That should speak for itself. Training had given him skills and experience even Stormpaw didn't have. Now for probably the hardest part in this mission: talking to Willowpaw. Tenitively Falconpaw stepped toward the place where Stoneclaw's kits were sitting, although they could hardly be called kits. Pinestar just dissmissed the clan so cats were quickly becoming scarce, whether they dissapeared into their den for a quick nap, or being sent on a patrol by Stoneclaw.

"Yes, what do you want?" Stormpaw asked rather sharply. Falconpaw knew she hadn't meant to be rude, sometimes Stormpaw was fun, and thought of the best pranks, but other times she was more... dignified and reserved.

Falconpaw shifted on his paws, "Well, I - I was wondering if we could team up and..." he let the word hang in the air, unsure how to finish the sentence. Stormpaw nodded, understanding lighting in her deep blue eyes.

"Find and fight this fox-thing? Of course! Willowpaw and I were just talking about doing something like that. But what about your warrior assesment? Won't that get in the way?" Falconpaw stared at Stormpaw. _How did she know about my warrior assesment? _he thought, annoyed that she told Willowpaw before he could tell her.

Willowpaw turned to Falconpaw, "Why didn't you tell me?" she meowed, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sandpelt didn't tell me I was hunting toward getting my warrior name, and I wanted to tell you, but there wasn't time," Falconpaw ducked his head.

The trio sat in awkward silence unitl Stormpaw sighed and meowed, "This is getting us nowhere. We need a plan. And a warrior," she added with a glance at Falconpaw. "We need to wait until Falconpaw is a warrior, then we can act. For now we need to plan and make sure he gets to his second assesment on time." Stormpaw nodded to where Sandpelt, Mossheart, Sparrowpaw and Rainsong were standing at the entrance. They were craning their necks as if looking for someone.

"Foxdung! I have to go!" Falconpaw scurried off, slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't know," Stormpaw muttered sarcastically.

"There you are! Where were you? Foxpaw is in the apprentice den looking for you, there she comes now!" Sandpelt gently scolded his apprentice. When Foxpaw arrived, he began talking again. "As you know, it is time for your final assesment, the one that will mark you as warriors if you complete it succesfully."

Foxpaw gave a little squeal. Falconpaw purred at her excited expression, a nice distraction from the own nervous twisting of his stomach.

Mossheart looked sternly at her apprentice, quickly silencing her. "You will battle each other, then in pairs against us. You will also have a test on the warrior code. So let's go. You have a long day in front of you." Mossheart led the way, swiftly skimming over the snow. Foxpaw followed behind in a similar manner. Although his sisters could travel easily over the snow, Falconpaw was much bulkier and often fell through soft spots. When they arrived at the Sandy Clearing, Falconpaw could barely reconize it. Snow coated the ground and the plants surrounding it, turning it into just another clearing.

Rainsong frowned. "Start clearing some of the snow off to the side. We want to assess you without the snow slowing your movement. It'll be slippery, so be careful," she meowed. Foxpaw eagerly bounded forward, bumping into Sparrowpaw as she did so.

"Watch it," the prickly russet and cream she-cat growled. Foxpaw purred a high-pitch "sorry". Falconpaw stared at his sisters. How could they be so different? Foxpaw was happy and energetic, while Sparrowpaw was moody and silent. Though, he reflected, Sparrowpaw was loyal as the river to the riverbed. One time, as kits, when Brackentail batted Foxpaw off his tail, sending her squealing past Falconpaw, Sparrowpaw flew at him, claws unsheathed. Brackentail still carried that scar, much to Sparrowpaw's satisfaction.

They finished quickly, to Falconpaw's relief. He didn't think he could stand one more moment with his stomach tying itself in knots.

"Sparrowpaw and Falconpaw will spar first," Mossheart meowed.

Falconpaw studied his opponent. Her tail was lashing and her eyes were narrowed, flicking back and forth. Despite her skinny and irritable appearance, Sparrowpaw was clever and her techinique expressed that. She would bluff, double bluff, be in front of him one moment and on his back another. Sparrowpaw knew how to read others. Although Falconpaw hadn't sparred with Stormpaw much, he knew their techiniques were similar. The difference was that Stormpaw had more freedom physically. Sparrowpaw, once he got a hold of her, would be easy to beat. Falconpaw also knew that his sister got angry easily, and a blind rage could overcome her, but he was above provoking her like that. Falconpaw would beat Sparrowpaw without resorting to dirty play.

Sparrowpaw must have seen the distant look in his eyes because that's when she leapt. Falconpaw instinctively rolled and landed lightly on his feet, a move he had first had a lot of trouble with, but now did as naturally as breathing. The mottled brown tom pounced at his littermate, ready to trip her either way she went. Too late he realized she could jump over him. Falconpaw spun on his hind legs to face his opponent, but she wasn't there. Instead, the wind was knocked out of him as a weight slammed into him and he landed heavily on the frozen floor. Instantly a flurry of paws battered his stomach Falconpaw's mind went blank. He could think of only one thing to do: the explosive hind leg kick.

With a grunt and in a blur of legs, Falconpaw sent Sparrowpaw flying across the clearing, Falconpaw springing after her. Sparrowpaw struggled furiously, but Falconpaw's weight was too much so she finally admitted defeat. With a groan and slump of the shoulders, Sparrowpaw sighed, "You win. Now get off you great oaf. Have you been sneaking prey from the fresh-kill pile?" There were no traces of bitterness or anger on Sparrowpaw's face when she got up, leaving Falconpaw to stare at her.

"Stop staring at me as if I killed a fox and ate him for dinner. I would quite like for my face to stay unexamined." Sparrowpaw snapped. Falconpaw muttered an apology and watched her pad to where Rainsong sat. Rainsong said something to Sparrowpaw, but she just grumbled. Something flashed across Rainsong's face, mostly anger, but a bit of disappointment, although Falconpaw was never that good at reading emotions.

Falconpaw turned at the touch of Sandpelt's yellow tail tip. His amber eyes glowed. "You did well. Now you'll have to wait through Foxpaw's mock-fight."

"I don't mind," he meowed quickly. "Who's she fighting?"

"Stormpaw," was the short reply. Falconpaw nodded. He guessed Stormpaw would win, although Foxpaw was older and had more experience. Stormpaw was simply more skillful. Then again, Stormpaw might let Foxpaw win, since it was her _warrior_ assessment.

The fight began quickly. Stormpaw blocked and dodged blows, saw through Foxpaw's tricks and obviously held the upper paw. Foxpaw was coming back though, forcing Stormpaw to fight defensively. She still sneaked in a blow here, a kick there, and appeared to be tiring. Yet when Foxpaw had her pinned, Stormpaw twisted, grabbed the ginger paw testing restraining her and flipped herself so she was facing Foxpaw. Foxpaw reared but Stormpaw just rushed in and grabbed her by the middle. Somehow, Foxpaw ended up on top, one paw on Stormpaw's throat. Stormpaw got up, purring and congratulating her friend.

"You can go now, Firelight's waiting for you. Rainsong and Mossheart can escort you," Sandpelt told the bluish-gray tabby. Stormpaw nodded, and with the two other she-cats, raced off. Just then Foxpaw's stomach growled loudly. She flattened her ears in embarrassment, but nobody teased her. All of their stomachs gnawed at them painfully. "Sorry, but we have one last stop: the Rippleclan border." Falconpaw suppressed a groan, but followed his mentor without verbal complaint. Sparrowpaw was narrowing her eyes and Foxpaw was yawning, displaying a mouthful of sharp white teeth.

Falconpaw's ears pricked. Wailing could be heard through the trees. Heart thuding, he meowed, "Someone's in trouble! Come on, we have to help!" Without any of the warrior's consent, he raced off, Foxpaw not far behind.

Behind him, he heard Sparrowpaw asking Sandpelt, "Should we go after them? They could get hurt." Dimly he registered that his mentors and Sparrowpaw were running after them, but was too focused on finding the source of the crying he didn't care. His paws brought him to the Rippleclan river, where he spotted a small, dark shape clinging to the ice with it's front paws but the rest of it's body was being tugged by river. With a shock, he realized it was a kit, a female Rippleclan kit by the scent. Foxpaw appeared at his side.

"A kit! We have to help it!" she gasped. "Where's Sparrowpaw and Sandpelt?"

"Here," came the reply

"Come on, we need to make a chain. Sandpelt and I can be at the base since we're the heaviest. Then Foxpaw, and then Sparrowpaw. Lie on your stomachs and grip each other, don't let go! Dig in with your claws if nessesary, though I don't think it will be," Falconpaw directed. He winced as Sandpelt's paws gripped his hindquaters but tried to concentrate on holding on to Foxpaw. He knew if Sparrowpaw slipped, or if one of them fell through the ice, letting go could be deadly. As Sparrowpaw neared the middle, where the ice was thinnest, Falconpaw unconsciously gripped Foxpaw tighter, making her hiss.

Sparrowpaw slowly inched closer to shivering, whimpering figure. Her mind was spinning, trying to concentrate on every thing at once. She was making sure her weight was proportioned evenly, carefully monitored the creaking ice, watched the she-kit to make sure she didn't fall in, and wondered why this kit was on the river like this. Finally after several tense moments, she reached the kit. The kit looked about six moons, so probably an apprentice. She was brown, orange, white, and black, and had frightened pale green eyes.

"I'm going to grab your scruff and drag you on the ice, so don't squirm around," Sparrowpaw meowed briskly and reached for the kit. She was heavier than Sparrowpaw expected, but she was still able to gently set her down on the ice. "Now slowly crawl back to the riverbank, but stay next to me," she ordered. To Sandpelt she called, "I've got her, pull back!" They reached Dawnclan territory without incident thankfully.

Falconpaw stared at the young cat that sat in front of them. She was strikingly familiar, but he couldn't put his paw on it.

"Good job Sparrowpaw, Foxpaw, Falconpaw. Let's take her back to Sunfall so she can warm up," Sandpelt gently picked the kit up and ignored the reproachful look she gave him.

"Mouse!" Foxpaw exclaimed. Falconpaw's mouth watered when he thought of the juicy rodent. "Can I catch it?" she pleaded. "I won't eat it!"

Sandpelt nodded, eyes narrowing. Foxpaw quickly came back with the mouse. The look on her face was strained, as if she was using all her willpower not to eat it.

"Can I have some? I'm really hungry," the kit whimpered.

But before any one else had a chance to answer, Sparrowpaw meowed, "No. Not until we get to camp anyway. The warrior code says we put our clan first and feeding you would break it."

"Well I don't like it!" she whined.

"Is also the reason why we had to save you," Sparrowpaw snapped, and Falconpaw could see she was losing her patience.

Quickly he said, "We're here!"

"Congratulations! You passed your warrior assessment," the she-kit padded up to them. Momentarily Falconpaw was confused, but then he realized it was Lichenpaw! "I rolled in Rippleclan scent, found some Rippleclan fur and attached it with a mixture of a couple plants, mostly ones that grew in Rippleclan territory, and sap. So don't feel stupid that you didn't recognize me. Anyway, that was a test, and you passed!

Sandpelt added, "Remember, never speak of this particular test to anyone. Now, go get something to eat, tell your friends and family you passed, in other words, shoo!"

**AN: Last chance to send in names! And please, please, review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Moving Out

**AN: he he, long time no see... here's a chapter, albeit a short one. I am going to re-write a couple of the previous chapters to better fit my arctic theme, so chapters will come even less often than before! Please mention any ways I'll be able to improve my writing, since that is my main reason to write here.**

**And sorry about any errors, I didn't proof read.**

* * *

Stormpaw glanced at Willowpaw, whose pretty silver fur was perfect, not a hair out of place, smooth, but not slick, groomed, but still soft. Perfect was the only word to describe it. Sometimes Stormpaw wondered, why was Willowpaw so good-looking, when she was so, extremely, _not__**. **_Yes, Stormpaw was strong and smart, and she preferred that to her sister's gentle nature and lithe form, but she wishes she could at least be elegant, not disproportionately long-legged and awkward. _You'll grow into them, though you'll still be much bigger than Willowpaw and Silvermist,_ she thought, then realized what she had been moaning about. _No! I can't be one of those cats that is always worrying about their appearance!_ Stormpaw was shocked at what she had been thinking and decided to push it out of her mind, at least until the ceremony was over.

She laughed. Falconpaw and Sparrowpaw were fighting over something that sounded like fur while Foxpaw was bouncing in excitement, oblivious to her siblings quarrel. A thought struck her, so she leaned over to Willowpaw to say, "What about Fireclan? Who's leader now?"

Willowpaw tilted her head, "Let's go ask them, though I don't think we'll get anything out of Foxpaw, she looks like she's about to burst with excitement."

"We can try," Stormpaw purred.

When the sisters mentioned Fireclan to Foxpaw, the ginger she-cat exclaimed, "Right! I nearly forgot, come on, meeting!" Foxpaw stopped her excited prancing to tell her littermates while Stormpaw and Willowpaw gathered the others in the apprentice den.

Foxpaw seated herself on the edge of her nest and attempted to look more leader-like but stopped after falling off. "As you know, we've been getting old. Falconflight, Sparrowfur and I are ready to join Dawnclan's ranks. I appoint Stormcloud as my successor and hope she will lead this clan for a long time to come. Stormcloud! Stormcloud!" Foxpaw started chanting.

"Foxstar, I am honored. But I have a question on Fireclan's history. Who taught you about Fireclan? You and your older siblings weren't in the apprentice den at the same time so how..."

Foxpaw bowed her head, lightheartedness gone. "His name was Volepaw. He died as an apprentice and left me leader, the only time when the deputy became leader without the previous leader graduating," she meowed sadly. Stormpaw reeled in shocked. An apprentice _died_? _How?_ she wanted to know, but Stormpaw guessed right now wouldn't be the best time to ask. Foxpaw didn't seem to be in the mood.

Rainsong's head appeared in the den entrance. "Hurry up! You're ceremony is about to start" she hissed. As if on cue, Pinestar yowled the summonings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Stump!"

The three littermates, soon to be warriors, scrambled to get outside. Mousepaw, Stormpaw, and Willowpaw waited somewhat patiently but Leafpaw was almost as excited as Foxpaw for the ceremony.

"Can you believe it? Our first warrior ceremony! Foxpaw, Falconpaw and Old Grumps are graduating, the den is going to be so empty without them, but I guess that means more space for us," Leafpaw gave an excited little bounce.

Willowpaw purred, looking fondly at the golden and yellow striped she-cat, but Stormpaw just sighed. _It's going to be a long three moons without "Old Grumps" to shut her up._ Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, respectively, Foxpaw nor Sparrowpaw didn't like Leafpaw, both saying that she talked too much. Both Stormpaw and Sparrowpaw cracked up when Foxpaw announced that.

"Hey, wake up, Falconpaw is getting his warrior name," Willowpaw whispered. Pinestar stood on the tallest part of the High Stump, a little platform that wrapped around a nest sized alcove of wood. Falconpaw crouched there while Pinestar spoke.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Falconpaw, from this moment you will be known as Falconheart. Starclan honors your bravery and humor and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan.

"Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxwind. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and ability to do what's right and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan.

"Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowfrost. Starclan honors your cleverness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan."

"Falconheart! Foxwind! Sparrowfrost! Falconheart! Foxwind! Sparrowfrost!" the clan yowled into the darkening sky.

o-o-o

"Doesn't Falconheart have a wonderful name? I wish they were still here, Leafpaw was right, it's so empty without them," Willowpaw meowed something else, but Stormpaw stopped listening after "Falconheart". She was concentrating on burrowing deep into her moss to escape the cold that was snaking its way into the apprentice den.

"It's much colder too," Stormpaw muttered, finally deep enough in her nest to be warm.

Willowpaw laughed, "You look like a rabbit with those two pieces of moss sticking out of your head." Stormpaw felt her sister's paw smooth down the moss gathered on her tabby head. A comfortable silence followed along with a sense of companionship. It lasted for a wonderful minute **(these cats have minutes, deal with it) **before a rather loud and obnoxious voice came bardging in.

"Blizzardpelt said I have behaved very well this quarter moon, and if I keep it up, I can go to the Gathering! What about you, Mousepaw? Has Owltalon said anything about you going? What do you think it's going to be like? There'll be lots of cats, we might even make friends in different clans!" Leafpaw chattered.

Mousepaw shrugged and to spare him from answering, Stormpaw whispered, "Sshh, please be quiet, Willowpaw is sleeping." Thankfully, Willowpaw took the hint, and inconspicuously assumed a sleeping posture, not moving enough for Leafpaw to notice but enough to look realistic. Mousepaw ducked his head shyly and mumered a quiet thank you his sister was out of ear-shot.

"Don't mention it. Besides, I'm Fireclan's leader now so I can do whatever I want," Stormpaw fixed her nest, which lay in pieces around the edge of her nest hollow. She shivered slightly, cold after getting out from under the moss and feathers. "Hmm... I'm going to need to insulate my nest better. Do you know any good places to find some reeds? I'm wondering, will I be able to weave the reeds with some grass to make a warmer nest? I would then lay bracken and moss with feathers on that. What do you think?"

"Um...uh...I know where there are reeds," Mousepaw meowed, his words loud and stumbling. He lowered his gaze, embarrassed. Stormpaw waited until he and Leafpaw were asleep to ask Willowpaw about his behavior. She rolled her eyes.

"Typical."

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist. Could you review? I'm feeling a little lonely!**


	12. Chapter 13: Thin Ice

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself, I updated quicker than last time! (I think). This chapter didn't really go as planned, but whatever. Also, Pinestar's personality was the story's fault! I didn't really make her up, I just wrote down what was happening inside my head! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's some isolated room in my mental world that produces this stuff, not me. I just record what's happening! I don't really feel like I need to do disclaimers, actually, because everyone knows that if it's here, than it's fanfiction, and we don't really own it. I'm rambling, I know, I just want to say everything I need to before I post. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Thin Ice**

Two nights later, Stormpaw prodded Willowpaw awake. The half moon casted its pale, silvery glow, making the snow glitter and the hollow light up. Falconheart was standing guard outside the entrance tunnel, as planned. His kind green eyes looked over Willowpaw before landing on her sister.

"What now?" he whispered. Stormpaw's insides squirmed. It felt odd telling another cat what to do, especially a warrior.

"We need to visit the place where we first scented the fox. We're going to try to track it from there. Once we find the scent trail, we'll review the rest of the plan," Stormpaw meowed quickly and quietly. She had spent the two days planning the capture of the fox and a strategy to defeat it. A small part of her knew this was stupid and dangerous, but the thrill of adventure kept her from listening to it.

Apart from the slight crunching of snow underfoot, the three cats ran silently through the shadowy forest until they finally arrived at their destination. Immediately Willowpaw began inhaling slowly and deeply. Stormpaw and Falconheart stood back, aware that the silver tabby's nose was better than theirs by a large margin. After several tense heartbeats, Willowpaw stiffened. Turning around, she meowed,

"I think I've got something. Stay there, I don't want any more scents confusing me than there already is." Stormpaw flicked her tail in anticipation. She heard Willowpaw muttering, "That doesn't make sense..." when she finally beckoned with her tail, "I found it, follow me."

"Wait! When we find the den, we can't just rush in there. You two can approach it head on, but I think it might be better for me follow in the trees," Stormpaw hated leaving her sister, but knew Falconheart was a capable fighter and wasn't an idiot.

Willowpaw looked skeptical, "You hate climbing. And look at these trees! It's going to be nearly impossible."

Stormpaw shook her head. "I've been practicing, and with a good route, I'm sure I can do it. Besides, this way, I can take any fox by surprise." Willowpaw frowned, but stopped arguing because Stormpaw had that look on her face, the one where the only thing that mattered was the plan. "Remember, don't attack if there's more than two foxes, and where to run. Falconheart, do you-"

Stormpaw was cut off by Falconheart, "Yes, we know. Now, come on, the moon is hidden, but that won't last long."

Yes, Stormpaw knew. Her entire plan was based on the shadows and darkness. "Okay, let's go," she meowed, making her way up an unusually thick birch tree. Her fur blended in well with the gray bark, its tabby markings breaking up her shape. As Stormpaw had practiced, she traveled from tree trunk to tree trunk, each leap becoming more graceful and silent than the last. Even her sturdy build didn't hinder her progress.

Several times Willowpaw stopped, but her pace gradually quickened until she broke into a run, with Falconheart by her side. Stormpaw had to admit they were an excellent couple, though she wouldn't dream of telling them that. Finally they slowed to a stop, with Stormpaw seated a couple trees away. It was agreed that Falconheart would draw out the foxes, despite Willowpaw being the fastest, because that way they could transition smoothly. Stormpaw waited until a yelp was heard from inside the den. She could see Willowpaw's fur bristle, and hoped that she wouldn't run in to help, but had no time to dwell on it before Falconheart came racing out of the den, followed by two russet shapes.

**Falconheart's P.O.V.**

Falconheart's heart was pounding as he led the foxes to the designated place. But he kept his head clear, improvising with his route when needed. He put on a burst of speed when the first checkpoint came into view, disappearing into the snow while Willowpaw continued for him. After catching his breath, he followed on foot.

**Willowpaw's P.O.V.**

Willowpaw jumped down from the spruce she was hiding in, leading the foxes away from where Falconpaw hid. She hoped they didn't notice the change in cats, but hope was all she could do. Despite having to run the farthest, she decided to have a little fun. Gleefully, she slowed enough for the foxes to snap at her tail, but accelerated at the last moment. Trees slipped by, no more than a blur, but Willowpaw barely noticed. Her attention was on the foxes, steadily gaining. She didn't worry though, in fact, she was pleased. It meant that the plan had a better chance of working. As the closely growing alders appeared, she used the last of her energy to vanish behind them, the darkness helping hide her.

**Stormpaw's P.O.V.**

_Foxdung!_ Stormpaw's tail was caught between two branches. Her claws worked furiously to get it loose, but only succeeded in tearing the skin. Bracing herself between the two branches, she managed to get it out, but not without wasting precious time. Already spitting mad, the foxes didn't hesitate to attack Stormpaw when she came into their sight. Thinking fast, the apprentice dodged to the left before running the final stretch.

The river neared, and Stormpaw's heart started pounding even faster. She turned to face the russet creatures, trapped with the ice behind her and teeth in front of her. The foxes howled and raced for Stormpaw. Five fox-lengths... three fox-lengths...one fox-length..._now!_ Stormpaw jumped, paws outstretched, reaching for an overhanging branch. Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion when her claws found cracks in the branch and a thrill of satisfaction shot through her when the foxes' cries met her ears. Slowly Stormpaw rocked back and forth and executed a sloppy jump to solid ground.

"Stormpaw!" Willowpaw's shriek split the air. Stormpaw turned to see an unfamiliar cat pinning her sister down.

The cat hissed. "Don't move. Where are the foxes?" His voice crackled and rasped, like he wasn't used to talking.

Stormpaw's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?" The figure, still shadowed by the alder stalked toward her. His eyes widened when they alightened upon the cracked ice and red fur stuck to the sides of the ice.

"Recovrev! Wreanl!" he cried, the words deep and guttural. Then he did something strange. Solemnly, he sat on his haunches and wailed.

"What's he doing?" Falconheart panted. Stormpaw stared at him. Was he_ mourning_? She hadn't wanted the foxes to die, exactly, but she wasn't sad about it. What...

"He's the fox-cat," Willowpaw whispered. "They were his family." Stormpaw whipped around.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask him yourself."

Stormpaw assumed her typical expression, one that showed no expression, but stayed carefully neutral. "Why don't you?" she replied.

"Because you asked the question," Willowpaw's face was equally unresponsive.

"You're more sympathetic."

"If he attacks you're better at defending yourself."

"You're-" started Stormpaw.

Falconheart sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll do it," he hesitantly approached the mourning tom, whose fur now glinted with gold and russet hairs. The moon was sinking, but it's cold beams still reflected off the dark water.

"Stormpaw! Willowpaw! Falconheart!" a yowl caused all their heads to whip around. Stoneclaw's dark gray head appeared, followed by the rest of his body. His dark blue eyes were blazing. "Firelight! I found them!"

The crashing of paws grew louder until Firelight was there, with Oakfur by her side. "We heard yowling and foxes, what happened?" Oakfur asked. Stormpaw groaned. They had a lot of explaining to do... and certain punishment to receive.

Pinestar sighed as she looked down at the young cats. The rest of the clan was asleep, and Stormpaw guessed her leader would have like to be the same.

"_Why_ would you go out to fight the fox on your own?" Pinestar snapped. _Why couldn't we?_ Stormpaw thought irritably. "Falconheart, I expected better! You were made a warrior not a half moon ago and you-"

"No, don't blame him. I was the one who persuaded them to help," Stormpaw surprised herself by defending them; she wasn't usually that cat, preferring to hide among others, trusting them to help take the blame.

Pinestar shook her head. "That doesn't matter, although, instead of missing his first gathering as a warrior, he can help with the apprentice duties for a moon. You two, however, will miss the next gathering. Stormpaw, you will assist Falconheart in taking care of the elders, while the other apprentices won't have to, for the moon that your punishment takes place. Now go away and don't go on any more midnight adventures please. Or else more severe actions will take place," Pinestar padded to her nest and sank into the moss.

"What about the rouge," Stormpaw asked bluntly. Pinestar muttered something under her breath that sounded like "foxdung", but Stormpaw couldn't be sure.

"He can sleep in the spare den. Ask Oakfur and Firelight to guard him. I would like to question him tomorrow," she yawned. Stormpaw nodded and left to tell Firelight and her mate. Stormpaw smirked at the prospect of being the cause of their horrified expressions.

When Stormpaw was finally able to sink into her soft, feather-lined nest, it was almost dawn. She was just getting warm and comfortable when Leafpaw woke up.

"Good morning! Where'd you go? Firelight didn't seem too happy, are you going to get in trouble? Ooh, I bet you won't be able to come to the gathering! You must be tired, staying up all night. Did you catch the fox? Why didn't you let me come along? I could have fought it in my sleep!"

Stormpaw groaned. Leafpaw's yellow paw was so close, yet just out of reach... _come on, a little closer..._

Leafpaw squealed in pain. The sound was a beautiful substitute for her annoying chatter. Stormpaw knew she would pay for it later, but then all her thoughts turned to sleep. In a matter of heartbeats Stormpaw was sleeping, nose tucked under her white-tipped tail.


End file.
